My Own Reality
by SilkenPetal
Summary: Sanity is fragile. Or so say the voices in my head. ROMY.
1. Just Breathe

A/N: I am back! They thought they could beat me down and take away my account. HA! You'll never catch me, actually I know why they took me down but they could have told me they were taking me off instead of just making me figure it out.

I AM NOT SMART PEOPLE, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THINGS!

Also don't forget to REVIEW!

This is a re-posting since, for some reason, I was taken off Rogue is a little (okay a lot) OOC. My characters are more like the ones in the comics, because they are older, and let's just face it their better. This story is not just sex, it is not a quick fix story. There will eventually be sex, but this story is mostly plot (hahaha), please rate accordingly to the writing style and if you like it (despite the momentary lack of sex in it).

_Psyche & Telepathy_

_:Flashback:_

Disclaimer: Just because I learned to read from X-men comics, and have utterly devoted my life to anything X-men doesn't mean I own them (damn! Those words are lies, and I will not accept them. They make me melt: noooo! I can't. I won't, the words make me cower.)

Chapter 1: Just Breathe . . .

I stepped off of the bus on to the cement sidewalk, the September sun hot on my back.

...Bayville...

I don't think I ever expected to end up back in this place. But here I was, a couple of blocks in between Bayville High School and Xavier's Institute. Trapped by a stone prison on both sides. I stood at the twisted, metal bus stop for a moment, just trying to breathe.

'What would it be like, to see everyone again after... everythin' that's happened?'

_:Flashback:_

I had asked myself that question a million times over the last two years while I was gone. Besides, it's not like I had anything else to do while I was locked away in a straight-jacket and white brick room at 'Red Rock island Psychiatric facility'.

It was an entire island for the crazy and hopeless, so we couldn't infect the other 'Stable' people of the world. But all the Doctor's residing there kept the fact that it was for mutants hush-hush, so as to not 'arouse suspicion'.

But really it was so 'normal' people wouldn't get paranoid and think that (put on high pitched, nasal voice). "The island is actually a place where mutants were planning on taking over the world, so it would be full of mutant family's that live happily ever after, and all go to Disneyland."(end nasal voice)

Ha!

The patients there couldn't take over McDonald's, let alone the world. The professor sent me there after the whole deal with mister 'I will take over all existence' Apocalypse. And all because my psyches went on a control frenzy. They tried to steal my body away from me, while they trapped my mind on the astral plain. They kept me from fighting back by keeping me locked in a very nice portion of my mind there.

This of course happened at regular intervals. In some case's I tried to fight back, but without any connection between my body an' mind I would go into seizures. Flailing my arm's and leg's around so no-one could get close and help me.

A couple of times they tried to take control while I was awake (usually they tried when I was sleeping, because my psyche was weaker) and I would rip at my hair and skin, screaming in pain as they stole my mind away.

I got tired of this, going into seizures and waking up in the med-lab. Not knowing what happened. So after one of my attacks I took a bunch of sleeping pills with a bottle of whiskey, just wanting to sleep peacefully.

I woke up two weeks later in the med-lab with a pumped stomach, a concussion, an' a hangover the size of Texas, down to my legs.

_:End Flashback:_

I don't remember the day I left for Red Rock, hell, I don't remember the first few months I was there. I was just that out of it.

Just breathe.

I started to walk in the direction of the institute. I had requested no-one come get me so I could have time to reacquaint myself with Bayville.

Bayville.

It seemed the same, I mean I still hated it; but it was better than the endless jungle hallways of the hospital. There every door was locked away, cloaking the patients problems in a shroud of night mares. I shivered as I thought of the cries from each room as everyone re-dreamed their own hells over and over. Never stopping.

I called'em the jungle hallways because at the bottom of each wall were painting's of jungles. I think they were supposed to calm us, but whenever I walked down the halls I felt as though the vines were crawling off'a the walls towards me, trying to wrap around me, engulf me, suffocate me. Every day I walked down the halls, closing my eyes so I could evade the urge to run, to just run from it all, and escape.

There are tons of birds in bayville, all singing their own happy melody.

I clutched my bag to me, like a child would it's favorite toy. There isn't much in the green army bag just. Bras, panties, a Anne Rice book 'Pandora', and a burnt king of hearts playing card.

All I wore at the hospital were scrubs anyway, so I didn't need that much.

My army boots were heavy on the pavement making a solid "thunk" each time I stepped.

Bayville wasn't all that far from New York City so you couldn't really call the air crystal clean. But in truth I was tired of fresh air, choking it down my lungs. I was tired of rolling green hills of that lonely island, so clean ... so real. I was tired of and pissed off at reality.

I didn't want to live there any more, I just couldn't take it. I wanna breathe in car exhaust, to smell that pollution. It was better than actually seeing things that were real, alive, especially when I feel so dead inside.

I laughed out loud scaring birds away and making people give me weird glances, 'Listen to yourself gal, Ah really do belong in the hospital'.

I took a right as I crossed the street. Looking around I recognized places I used to go to 'Dukes Macho-Burger, where Evan an' Kurt an' Bobby had a burger eatin' contest. Kurt won, seven burgers straight. Kitty had been so "grossed out" (her words, not mine), she almost puked.

Personally I was laughing my ass off. I smiled at the memory, I would definitely be glad to see Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Bobby, Amara, Ray, Roberto, Jamie, Jubilee, Tabby and everyone.

I hadn't allowed myself to think about them, I missed'em too much. I stopped in front of a Cajun restaurant, 'I haven't seen this before.' I was trying to ignore the racing beat of my heart as I sniffed the Cajun spices. My minds eye conjuring up the face of the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

'Red, red on black, scarlet, scarlet on black velvet, demons eyes, angels eyes, burning, flaming eyes.'

I shook my head and kept walking. 'Don't think about him, don't think about him'. But I felt like the card was burning a hole thru the thick material of my bag.

Across the street was the coffee house I used to go to all the time. -The Rage-. Well I couldn't see the actual place (it was underground) but I could see the sign so I assumed it was still there.

Most people wouldn't look twice at the low hanging sign, being known as a place where the Goths, freaks, and mutants hang out. The rage was down the alley and than you had to step into the wooden elevator and pull the crate down around you.

Inside there was no natural light. But it had small Japanese lanterns all around, it was littered with miss-matched tables and chairs. There were big, fluffy, comfy couches all over. The walls were decorated with mirrors covered with black veils or rock an' roll posters and French Noir movie posters.

The Rage always had poetry reading's. Or jazz, blues, and gothic musicians playing. Willing away their own tremendous sorrow with their words and music, engulfing everyone in their angst until we know them. Understand them, then their sadness was made our own. Laughable isn't it? Plus they made one helluva cup of chicory coffee.

A couple stores down from The Rage stood a book store I adored: The Mad Hatter Book and Souvenir shop.

'Hmm... wonder if Jamal still runs it with his little perfectly sweet china doll wife, and his half Rastafarian half Chinese chocolate swirl son.' They always had the best books at half price and I got most of my Living Dead Dolls there.

I hadn't really thought about what it would be like if the places I used to go to were gone.

I wouldn't let myself think that.

Well to quote my favorite movie, 'I won't think about that today, I'll think about that tomorrow at Tara...er...the institute'. I promised myself to check all my old holes tomorrow. I turned and began the long trek down the back roads to the mansion.

--------

'Lord I forgot how long these roads were.'

Not to say I was on the ground catching my breath. At the hospital I had not a lot to do so I trained real close to all the time, pushing myself past every limit. And finally I could control it, my curse. I could touch, I just didn't want to.

Too chicken shit I guess.

So I still covered up all the way, all the time.

But I will say one thing I am in great shape. I was definitely not the skinny gal I was. Well I'm not fat either, just have a lot of curves. My friend (sorta) Thorn from the hospital was always waxing poetic on my 'Generous, ample breast and voluptuous hips and ass.' At least he was funny.

I pulled my curls away from my face, desperately fanning my self. I didn't straighten my hair anymore, instead opting for natural. It was easier to take care of that way. I hadn't cut it in two years so the curls tumbled haphazardly to my hips, annoying as hell but, whatever.

I looked up and there it was in all its mutant glory -Xaivers institute for gifted youngsters- who comes up with a name like that?

_Ha!_

One of my psyches jeered.

_Who comes up with the name Rogue? _

They had me there, but I don't go with out a fight.

_Bite me!_

That's me queen of the intelligent comebacks. 'Riiight'

_Ohhh! I'm shaking on the astral plane._

Where in hell do these people get their sense o' humor?

I shoved the psyche back in my head. I hate getting showed up by the voices in my head. 'Huh I really am crazy'. I had to argue with myself the whole walk to the gate on the Pro's and Con's of actually going back to the institute.

The mansion was a real nice place to live... If you like over-bearing, alchoholic, homicidal teacher's named Wolverine and telepaths up the wazoo. 'I wonder if I'll get my own room?'

Don't get me wrong, Kitty is sweet and one of the nicest people I know. But it's discouraging sharing a room with someone who likes to be so bubble gum, pink, sugar, so much. She's just a little uh...interesting at times.

I stood in front of the gates, desperately fighting the urge to run. I didn't like the idea of being locked up again. I took a deep breath closed my eyes and pressed the blue call button. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Professor Xaivers institute for gifted youngsters?"

Kitty!

"Like, hello? Is anybody there?"

I swallowed, "Can ya let me in?" She took deep breaths on the other line.

"Rogue?" Her voice sounded so small, so innocent.

"Yeah." I said offering no more. I heard a buzzing sound and the gates began to silently open as if pulled by an invisible puppet master.

I stood there and watched, dumbfounded, it almost seemed religious. Like I had redeemed myself and was being welcomed back. To worship at the church of Xavier.

'Is it so wrong that I have a sadistic urge to turn down their forgiveness and run away laughing?'

I pondered that for a moment...

'Nah.'

I snickered and walked down the big driveway to the estranged prison I spent most of my teenage years.

The large doors to the entrance way were flung open upon my arrival, and there stood Kitty and Kurt. Their grins threatened to consume their faces. Then they rushed.

They rushed me!! To be exact. Their arms engulfing me in a giant hug.

"Rogue it's so awesome to see you!" Kitty gushed, I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at the sappiness of it all. "Ja, it's so totally rockin'." I laughed at Kurt's use of strange German lingo.

They each grabbed one of my arms, and dragged me inside to the main foyer. "We told everyone you're here. Their all waiting in the meeting room." I inwardly winced, 'Can Ah take seein' everyone at once?... Ah mean the last time everyone saw me Ah wasn't exactly the best company.'

My thoughts froze at the sight of Kurt and Kitty's cautious smiles. The kinda smile you give a dog if you aren't too sure it bites or not.

'Were they scared of me? Scared Ah'd run?'

I wanted to ask, but I couldn't. I wasn't that brave. Besides I wasn't to sure I wanted to know.

As we walked to the meeting room I noticed how nothing had changed, sure there were a few more pictures hanging on the walls. 'Speaking of pictures...'

There on a lone wooden desk was one of me and Kurt. It was taken a few days before I found out he was my "brother".

Kurt had a big smile on his face and was waving at the camera. I was crossing my arms over my chest with a scowl permanently imprinted on my face.

_You know luv, if you keep scowling like that you will get wrinkles_.

The chiding psyche (also known as Betsy Braddock, a British model I bumped into) commented. "Yea, yea." I mumbled, and picked the picture up, sneaking it into my bag.

Even from two halls away I could hear the noise coming from the meeting room. When we reached it I was fighting the urge to just bolt. But it was a whole now or never situation, so I closed my eyes and swallowed.

I stepped into the room after Kitty, everyone's eyes snapped to me and their mouths dropped open. 'So Ah'm not wearin' make-up. It isn't anythin' to gape at.'

I couldn't abide silence anymore, there was too much of it at the hospital. It drove me crazy . . . . er . . . . that came out wrong. Crazier than I already was.

_:Flashback:_

That was a running joke at Red Rock, for instance when someone asks you to do something stupid you instinctively say, 'Are you crazy?'

Well whenever someone said that, almost everyone would just look at the person who spoke, look around at their surroundings's and shake their head's condescendingly. It's kinda funny when your surrounded by crazy people.

What it isn't?

Well what do you know.

Shut up.

_:End Flashback:_

Everyone stared at me in surprise. Kitty and Kurt had began grinning again, (I was seeing a pattern) and I awkwardly shuffled my feet, tucking a wayward curl behind my ear. I felt exposed standing in front a everyone, as they stared wide eyed at me.

I began examining my nails, as though they were the most interesting thing on earth, "Hey ya'll," I mumbled.

Everyone started to chatter at me at once.

"Wow, it's great to see you!"

"Hah! I'm taller than you now!"

"You look great!"

"Are those real?" (Bobby got smacked by Jubilee for that one.)

" 'S'nice to see you Ace.(1)"

"Yes, wonderful to see you child, you've grown up so much."

"Are you going to be joining us in the danger room tomorrow morning?"

Jaime ran up to me attaching himself to my side. I flinched and then ruffled his sandy hair in affection. The professor cleared his throat, asking for silence, "Welcome back Rogue. It is wonderful to see you again."

I showed my teeth like a good girl.

_:Flashback:_

At the hospital my "Sorta friend" Thorn told me that; even if your crazier than Jeffrey Domer, pretend your fine.

I had gotten pretty good at smiling when people expect it.

I suppose I should explain about Thorn. See he had multiple personality disorder, so he was sometimes Thorn, and since he wasn't always Thorn he was my "Sorta friend". Do you get it now?

_:End Flashback:_

Everyone was smiling or nodding or waving at me. It seemed forced or maybe I'm just paranoid. Then crashing and stumbling was heard behind me. "Protect me mates! Gamby's gone crazy! He's been possessed! Saying he want's to kill me!... Petey!!" A boy with flaming orange hair pushed past me, screeching like a little girl.

He jumped into the arms of a large black haired boy whimpering and hiding his head in the boys thick shoulder.

All heads whipped to the door expecting this, 'Gamby' to come rushing in. I would have sworn by the eyes and flaming card, it was the devil himself. But if it was, lets just say hell seemed like a lovely place.

'His eyes. Oh lawrd, it's him!'

Glowin' eyes, red on black.

Passion swirling in the depths.

"Wha' Remy say 'bout touchin' his smoke's, _hein_, Johnny-boy?" His voice came rumbling from his chest like a husky sin.

He began to stalk his orange haired prey, moving as sleekly as a panther. I was mesmerized watching his graceful, muscular body flow soundlessly across the room to the trembling boy. A long auburn mane framed his face, tangling with the long dark shroud of his eyelashes. His hair clung to his full lips, making me itch to push it away. Than rub my fingers along the five o'clock shadow dusting his cheeks and chin, 'Was it really as sharp as it looked?'

He jumped at the screechy boy, "Wha' _vous_ use'em for dis time?" Ripping the boy from the colossal boys arms he held the card at his throat, 'I wonder if his bloods as orange as his hair?' "Mr. Lebeau, I must ask you to release St. John and release the charge on your card." The professor said in a voice that stated this was a common occurrence.

Gambit looked around as if seeing everyone for the first time. He stood, the glow from the card diminishing. Then he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Rogue I am sure you remember the Acolytes: Piotr Rasputin, Remy Lebeau, and St. John Allderyce." (A.N. how the hell do you spell that?)

St.John still protested on the floor "Why am I last, huh, me prof?" Gambit continued to stare at me, his mouth drawn in a pout, while St.John whined. I looked to the ground tugging at my shirt. If I looked at him I knew I'd fall.

But those damn eyes called to me, I turned my head and locked gaze's.

Just breathe . . . . .

My eyelids felt heavy, my body weak. I couldn't take his gaze. The world spun around me swirling red and black. I stumbled, putting my hand out to steady myself.

"Rogue are you okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"You alright?"

Bodies closing in on me. Too many words. Too many things. Too much to take in. He's too much to take in. Too much. 'Just breathe,' was my last thought before I blacked out. My body crashing to the floor.

---------------------

She fell in slow motion and everyone went into action. Hank rushed to her side while pulling on latex gloves, he put two fingers to the place where blood thrummed on her neck.

"Her pulse has sped up immensely!" He lifted the limp body, walking in the direction of the med lab. "Ororo, bring her bag." "Vas es going on proffezor?" Kurt demanded nervously.

"_Quoi's_ wrong wit' de _fille_?"

The man known only as Charles Xavier put a hand under his chin, "I don't know."

------------------

(1). In the original Uncanny X-men Wolverine used to call Rogue Ace.

A/N: So how do yah like dem apples? Please reviewwww. I live no life, I need the reviews ... before I hold the story hostage. Who am I kidding I will continue the story with or without anybody (again with the lying). Oh yeah so ...review.


	2. Lover of my Mind

A/N: I want to explain something, while Rogue does slightly...ahem... get flustered at the sight of Remy (which will be explained later on) the reason she blacked out was because in the last 2 years she has gotten used to only speaking to them, as in well everyone, in her head, so seeing them was overwhelming. I repeat Rogue is not some idiotic love struck girl (although she is infatuated i.e just a tiny bit obsessed, ok so she is love struck. But hey she's crazy so we forgive her.). Thank you for your time.

I know there has been no real Romy interaction, yeah well it takes awhile for me to come up with proper random situations and what not, er I'm rambling again.

Oh yes I have figured out all the couples Jott, Kurmanda, Lancitty (only because Kitty has the worst relationship problems in the comics and the shows), one-sided Rogby (Rogue-Bobby because in the comics Bobby's got feelings for Rogue), Wartsy, and, Jonda. That's all I can think of now, if anyone's got any others include suggestion's in your review's (hint, hint).

Oh and I refuse to do Rolo, too dysfunctional and, 'side's Logan's better a loner. Oh yes and I am having trouble with symbol's to show the difference between normal words and psyche talk, and flash backs so be patient.

WARNING: Fluff, well only a little, after all I have quite the dirty mind. This story is not just sex, it is not a quick fix story. There will eventually be sex, but this story is mostly plot, please rate accordingly to the writing style and if you like it (despite the momentary lack of sex in it.

_psyche talk & telepathy _

:_Flashback:_

Disclaimer: Sooooo not mine, 'cuz if it was mine I would have more money and I have like 7 dollars and some form of cents.

Chapter 2: The Lover Of My Mind.

Pillaging through my clothing box was a highly renewing, and eye-opening experience:

A. Because I am a girl and it was only one, I repeat, only one box.

B. Because a couple of my psyches were begging to give me a more ahem... subtle make over.

C. Most of the clothes wouldn't fit me anymore (all those books about embracing your new adult bodies are bull shit.)

I dumped the box on my bed and searched for the few things that would still fit. All I was left with was a Rocky Horror Picture Show sweatshirt, my trench coat, and a white muscle shirt, that looked to be slightly peek-a-boo-ish. I threw the rest back in the box with a vengeance, "I guess I could give'em to Good Will."

_ They won't want them. _

"Ah'm gonna pretend Ah didn't hear that Betsy. Besahde's, when did Ah ask yah'll opinion's?"

I closed the box and put it under the desk. "Uhm... Who are you talking to Rogue?"

"Eeepp!!!" I squealed like a little girl, and turned with my hand over my chest. "Jesus Christ, Kitty!" I gulped in air, my heart thumping wildly in my chest.

Rata-tat-tat-tat.

"Can't ya knock, or better yet, come thru the door lahke a normal person." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I did come thru the door. I phased thru."

She walked to my bed and plopped down making an 'Ompf' noise. "Besides," She continued, "Aren't you the one who used to go off on tangents about, 'Who defined normalcy anyway?'."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Kitten, Ah just spent two years locked up with'a bunch o' nutcase's, and ya want to talk about mah definitions of normalcy?" I breathed in deeply, realizing I asked too much of the resident 'Valley girl'.

"Just please knock before you enter. 'Kay?"

She nodded blankly, but I could tell she already forgot every word I had said. Scratching the back of my head, I inquired, "Not that Ah don't enjoy yoah company. But, uhm... why are ya here?"

She looked up from her manicured nails.

Blink, Blink, Blink.

'Awe, look at Barbie. Not a thought in her pretty lil' head.'

"I just wanted to see how you were, everyone's worried about you. But the professor told us not to bother you."

I heaved myself up on the desk and pushed my hair back, 'Story of mah life, everyone's worried Ah'm gonna break down an' start screaming.' But outwardly, I just said, "Ah'm fine Kit, don't need nobody worryin' about meh." She nodded, "But then why did you faint?"

I shrugged indifferently, then, awkward silence.

She chewed her pink glossed lip. "Well dinner's at six so, uhm... Yeah it's great having you back." She jumped off the bed and went thru the door, and I mean literally THRU the door.

I smacked my forehead with the heel of my palm and sighed deeply. 'Gawd no-one evah listens to meh.' Looking around at the pathetic confines of my new prison...er... I mean 'Ahem' My new room. I wrinkled my nose in distaste at the emptiness, and walked out.

--------------------

About an hour later I could be found darting around the halls like an escaped convict, humming the theme song to Mission Impossible, and looking for all possible escape routes. When Logan passed me I tried skipping down the halls, so as to not look so suspicious. Yet I was thwarted.

"Ace?" Damn, I knew singing 'You can fly' from Peter Pan would push the envelope. "Yeah mate?" Logan looked puzzled at my newly acquired MALE, Australian accent. Undeterred I grinned largely, insanely. "Ya okay?" "Yeah, Oy'm fine."

My left eye began to twitch.

I shook my head hard, and blinked rapidly, something turning on in my mind. "Damn it Pyro! That isn't funny." I stamped my foot, and walked away, scolding my trouble making psyches. "Wait. Ace. Dinner. Go. Now." I stopped in the middle of the hallway, turned on heel, and went in the direction of the dinning hall.

------------------

The dinning hall has to be noisier than Disneyland during the holidays and a hell of more interesting, 'Ah think. Nevah actually been there before.'

_ I have. Horrid place. Bunch of little brats running around, truly dreadful luv. _'Betsy ya hate kids.' She shrugged. _So?_

Popsicle...I mean Bobby was putting little blocks of ice in all the cups around the table. Rahne was balancing plates on her flat wolf head, while Jubilee was chasing Roberto with sparks coming out of her hands, yelling viciously at him.

John was being distracted by Amara flaming on and off, most likely to keep him from wrecking anything.

Piotr was passing out silver wear for twelve Jamie's to place around the table. Wanda was leaning back in her chair, feet on the table, looking for all the world like she was an X-women. While scowling, (viciously might I add) at Amara's form. She tried distracting herself by glancing nonchalantly around, she looked in my direction, and a huge grin (!?) lit up her face.

I walked over to her hesitantly as she jumped from her chair.

"Rogue! John told me you were back here." Surprisingly the Scarlet witch, self proclaimed, anti-social outcast, and lonely Goth, hugged me!

"I missed you Rogue. I was the only fucking sane person in Bayville, it was ridicules." She pushed me away and glared at me in spite, "You ruined loneliness for me, you idiot."

I rolled my eyes, the corner of my lips twitching upwards in a sardonic grin.

"Yoah so stupid... Wait why'd John call ya? He didn't know you and Ah were friends. Did he?"

She looked down, her face turning as scarlet as her corset.

"Werkinadatin." She mumbled.

I leaned in, my ear near her mouth. "Huh?"

She scowled in the direction of Amara again, "We are kind of dating."

My mouth flopped open, surprise evident. "You. And the fire bug? Wait, than why is he with Amara over there."

She rolled her grey eyes, her top lip twitching in disgust.

"Because the stove in the kitchen is a gas one."

I cocked my head to the side, or a.k.a,'Embellish, damn it.'

"I couldn't use any distraction less then full-out fornication with him, going down on him, or stripping for him. So I called in that stupid human lighter-women."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why didn't yah just make out with him?" She shook her head, " He just ate a cheese burger." "Oookay?"

"Do you know what they put in Australian cheese burgers? And your "Professor" has outlawed public display of affection, because of impressionable young minds."

I pursed my lips together, looked at her and chuckled.

I sat down in the chair next to the one she formerly possessed. And watched her stalk towards John, grab his ear and drag him to the chair on the other side of hers. She sat in her chair looking quite pleased with herself. "Ow, Sheila. Why'd you drag me from the pretty fire?" He looked over longingly at Amara, who grinned and winked at him.

_ St. John is so cute. Why is he going out with Wanda? She's a bitch and she can't even make fire_. Amara sulked in my mind.

Wanda kicked him under the table. I laughed loudly. He looked over at Wanda, and pouted, "Aww Wanda, you know Oy love you, s'just the pretty fire, it called ta me. Don't mean Oy love you any less." She smiled in pleasure at his words. "Just love the fire more."

Her mouth opened in a scandalized 'O', then getting over her shock she roared, "ST. JOHN ALLERDYCE YOU HAD BETTER BE JOKING, I FUCKING SLEEP WITH YOU AND YOU LOVE FIRE MORE!! FINE!!" He whimpered, "Oy's just joking Sheila. Oy love you, with all of me." Wanda crossed her arms over her chest, as he kissed her in atonement on the cheek.

She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Don't you just love controlling men?" I snickered, although I never really had controlled a man.

The swinging doors to the kitchen opened, "Who ordered de gumbo." Remy (fucking) Lebeau came from the entrance. Kurt, Scott, and Jean behind him, all of them carrying platters of spicy smelling food. Remy caught my eye, gave me that, 'I'm too sexy for my pant's...er... shirt.' grin that melted everything with an X and/or Y chromosome and winked.

I looked down at my hands, my cheeks burning, my mind conjuring up images: The Remy in my mind caressed me with his gentle words. His ghostlike arms encircling me, stroking my arm's, the center's of my breasts, boiling my blood.

My eyes hooded in remembered pleasure.

You know how I said that in the hallways of Red Rock psychiatric vicinity you could hear screams from all the rooms? Not all of them were from pain.

Remy leaned over the table, putting down the large punch bowl full of spicy shrimp gumbo.

_Is it just me or is a Cajun serving gumbo kinda redundant?_ Questioned Tabby.

I slouched in my chair, my focus on the corded muscles of his arms, "Uh-huh." I nodded absentmindedly. He looked at me, a question in his eyes. He grinned and sat across from Kitty winking at her.

John mumbled under his breath and Wanda watched him suspiciously, "What about 'ripping brocade bodice's'?" She questioned. Remy snorted, "Y' writin' another Gothic Romance novel _homme_? Who be de star dis time?" John propped his face up in his palm, and gazed adoringly at Wanda who rolled her eyes.

"I knew I never should have started dating you." John cupped her face in his hands, stared into her eyes, than leaning forward caught her lips with his. Wanda's entire demeanor softened as she sunk into his kiss. Kitty's squeal of girlish pleasure ruined it all.

Wanda turned away her cheeks blazing, and lips swollen. John looked like he was in paradise. She scowled at him, then kicked him under the table. Laughing I looked up, and saw Remy staring at me from under long eye-lashes. I looked down, and ran my fingers through my thick locks.

I had seen that look before, although I guess it wasn't real. Or he wouldn't know it was real, his psyche sure as hell would. 'That sounds so perverse.' My thoughts were interrupted by someone passing me a plate of biscuits, I took one fluffy ball of heaven and passed it to Wanda.

I swear it wasn't perverse, or at least it wasn't my fault!

But that boy can convince you to do a lot. Sure I didn't put up a fight, but at first I thought it was just dreams.

_:Flashback:_

Have you ever trapped yourself in your mind?

Where your just lying on your bed and your day is shit. Like your locked up in a white room for instance, where they don't even have the common courtesy of giving you a thicker blanket. Even though they have the thermostat down to 55.

And your just there, but your not there, your really in your mind and it's paradise, because it's every thing how you want it to be, the man of your dreams, your friends, hell the skies even the color you want it.

It was on the banks of the Mississippiriver, breeze lightly blowing thru the reeds. Themoon was full on that imagined night, it shone so bright. All the X-men were there, even the newbie's. It was one of the few days I could control the psyches.

Even Magnetos team was there, but it didn't matter that we were on opposite teams, because here we weren't. It was just a barbeque. There were no expectations

Remy and Lance played Bluegrass music on their guitars For once I let loose, swaying my body to the soft music. My hands running thru my hair. My eyes closed in absolute euphoria. And I could feel his eyes on me, devouring me.

I pushed my hair back, opening my eyes. His gaze burned me to my core, my hips rocking with desire. Than I danced just for him.

I stood in front of him, feeling like he was playing for me. His eyes burned like hot coals, I felt branded by those eyes.

Everyone disappeared around us, quiet, like a mouse. Only him, me, and the music my body insisted on moving to. I could feel his strums deep between my legs, I moved my hips, licked my lips, and ran my hands along the inside of my thighs, all the while slowly removing the many layers of my gauzy dress.

Before I knew it I stood naked before him, his eyes caroused me. Like a sculptor looking at his work, an artistic eye, a lovers gaze. My lips parted, that was how I wanted him to look at me, before he even took me to New Orléans.

He put the gutair down, and walked to me. There was something animal in the way he walked, it made my breath shallow and heavy. He wrapped his arm around me, crushing me to his hard chest. I didn't care, it felt wonderful to be in his arms, his scent, his warmth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. I couldn't get close enough to him. I wanted to melt in him, but that still wouldn't be close enough.

He leaned his face in and brushed his lips to mine. I whimpered, then his lips came harder. His body drawn tight with his desire.

I don't know how it happened but soon his clothes were gone. I was pressed against a tree, and he was in me, thrusting, Harder! Faster! His hands cupping my breasts, his mouth suckling my erect nipples, I was sweating so much! Oh god, Remy, "REMY!!!" He bit my shoulder as he came in me, stifling the growls coming deep from his throat.

My head fell back as my pleasure consumed me, my scream filled up the whole of the Mississippi.

When I came out of my mind I was in a white room, on a bed with a thin blanket, and a flat pillow.

_:End Flashback:_

I licked my lips clean of the gumbo I just devoured hungrily (hey I have blob in my head I am surprised I don't weigh a million pounds).

"Who made this? It's real good." I looked up, already knowing the answer but just wanting to start a conversation with him. A smile of pure pride found it's way on Gambit's face, "I did _petite_. Remy make de best gumbo dis side of de Mississippi."

I cocked my head to the side and said, "What about the other side of the Mississippi?" He leaned in, like he was imparting some big secret, "Well isn't dat obvious, de ot'er side o' de river is ruled by de one who taught me." I shook my head, smiling.

----------------------

He stuck her index finger in his mouth, sucking on it. I had my chin cradled in my palm as I watched John, and Wanda engage in this suggestive entertainment. We were in my room and before John distracted her ,Wanda was telling me we needed some shit for my room, "Ah had shit in mah room before. Ma psyches threw it out, remember?"

She watched him suck it in, then push it out with his tongue, "Then we'll have to keep buying it until they stop." I rolled my eyes, and heaved a big sigh. He was moving on to her middle finger now. "Well I was kinda thinking maybe I should just decorate it calmly, you know, to please my psyches." Up, down, up, down.

"I guess. But you can dedicate your walk-in closet to things you like. Paint it the way you want it and all. The ultimatum should please the demanding babies in your head."

Ring finger, "Y' know yoah one of'em, right?" She lifted her eyebrows at me, "Are you categorizing me with you other insane psyches?" I shook my head, "No. With Pyro. That's as crazy as ya can get." She went back to watching him suck on her pinky, right above the silver ring.

"Also, none o' mah clothes fit anymore." I growled, "I guess we can hit some stores around town and get you some clothes." Wanda said, grimacing, "Ah hate shopping." I pointed out, and sulked.

She shrugged. "Maybe we will actually find what those other girls like about it so much." On to the thumb.

I looked at him closely, "Did ya know yoah boyfriend has been quiet evah since dinner?" She smirked slyly as Pyro took his mouth off her fingers and pouted at her, "I told him if he didn't shut up for an hour I wouldn't sleep with him for a year."

I raised an eyebrow, "Ain't that a little severe?" She shrugged. "I had a head ache."

--------------

As Wanda, and John got ready to leave (he was sleeping over at the brotherhood house, not that any sleeping would take place) she threw over her shoulder, "I'll see you early tomorrow morning." I grinned, "So 12-ish, 12:30?"

"You know me too well."

"Bye ya'll."

Now that they were gone, ha-ha the fun can take place. One of the doors in my room led to a large bathroom (I didn't look to fondly on the times of racing for the bathroom in the morning.) It had a stand alone shower and a Jacuzzi tub (A/N: Always wanted one of them).

Leaning over, I turned the hot water on in the tub. I loved baths. B.B.D (Before Break Down) I had tons of oils and powders that I would rotate between. I would fill the room up with candles, listen to music and soak for hours. Or at least until someone banged on the door for me to get out.

After stripping out of my clothes, I walked over to the full length mirror. My hair tumbled over my breasts, white strands curling around the delicate pink nipples. My hips, large, meant for bearing many children. 'Would I ever have kids?'

I thought about that a lot. Before my powers manifested, I dreamt of having lots of kids I would love and never give up, unlike my parents.

My powers were now under control, but was I? Would I just screw up my kids life? Until I answered these questions my womb would remain rocking emptily inside me. I turned the faucet off and slipped into the steaming water. 'I am definitely picking up bath supplies tomorrow.' I sighed out loud in pleasure.

This was the best welcome home I had gotten.

---------------

A/N: Yea another chappy, every body cheer ::cricket squeak:: fine be like that, who needs yea. For some stupid reason that chappy was hard to get out. Well it is understandable for it is a painfully crappy chapter.

I will twist my characters, make them shrink, make them small, make them bow to me muwahahahahahack hack cough 'hairball' but I think I am going to try and edit all the chappys tomorrow make them longer since they are so short and that aggravates me.

Did anyone notice all the damn run on sentences? Lord I hope not. Any way I don't ask for this often, but I have confidence issues that would disappear if I got some reviews, I know the story isn't great (and I will not stop writing until it is!) but, ah, well lie a little for me. So review. Hell, even if its criticism.


	3. So how was the Mental Institute?

A/N: Oh and did you know there's something as two-headed turtles, I do not jest, snakes too!

Disclaimer: I dare to dream that I own this but if I did I would buy my mom a house.

WARNING: This story is not just sex, it is not a quick fix story. There will eventually be sex, but this story is mostly plot, please rate accordingly to the writing style and if you like it (despite the momentary lack of sex in it.

_ psyche & telepathy _

_:flashback:_

Chapter 3: So How Was The Mental Institute?

I stood from the tub, the slick water rolling along my body. I wrung the access water from my hair, and brushed some off my body, when it hit me. ' Ah ain't got any towels!' Why didn't Ah think to ask some one to borrow towels until Ah got mah own?

_ Obviously, because your stupid._

'Thanks ya'll, yoah jus' darlin's.' I blanched.

Than scrunched up my face in thought. "What do Ah do, wha' do Ah do?" I stepped out of my bathroom, and looked at my room, options, options, options. 'Ah could use mah sheet's but Ah'm gonna sleep soon, so, Ah could use mah clothes, but they are dirty and wet in th' bathroom. Or Ah could use mah last dreaded option. Wrap the sheet around meh, dart around th' hallway lahke a criminal, and ask someone foh clothes, then look foh anothah sheet.'

"Damn, looks lahke Ah gotta do option three." As horrible as that sounds. I ripped the sheet from my bed and wrapped it around my self. Forgetting that water makes white fabric completely see thru, not noticing that anyone could have seen all of me.

I darted down the halls towards Ororo's room, being as she would be the only one with clothes that fit me. After jumping behind a large plant I checked the halls to make sure no one was there, then I raced down the hall at a pace that would make Quick Silver cry. Unfortunately I had my eyes down and did not notice the grinning Cajun who walked from Ororo's room.

I ran into a hard wall, and fell flat on my ass. Seeing the feet, I concluded it may not be a wall at all.

"Oh shit." I looked up to the stunned face of the one and only Remy Lebeau. My body flushed red, as I shifted my shoulder's uncomfortably, "Uhm could yah back up Ah ain't covered."

His eyes twinkled in amusement. "O' course _petite_." As I stood, someone decided to look me up and down. Scratch that, someone with red-on-black eyes decided to look me up and down. If possible my cheeks got redder, what is he looking at? "Well, uhm Ah need tah see Ororo. Sooo..." I moved passed him, unaware that a certain someone was staring a my (not purposely) bare ass. But I did hear him whistling as I walked away.

I knocked on Ororo's door, waiting impatiently for her. The door was pulled open and as she looked at me, a gasp escaped her, "Rogue! Child what are you walking around in that for?" "Yeah Ah... uhm... needed to borrow some clothes 'cuz mahne are dirty and..." "Rogue, I can see thru your sheet."

------

The next morning attired in a white flowing, gauzy dress (Ororo's of course) I had decided to destroy Remy Lebeau. Didn't seem that hard, I'm sure no one would miss him and after awhile he would pass out from the pain. That would be when I would kill him.

I cackled as I walked down the hallway. It was ten in the morning and I couldn't do anything with out my coffee, well aside from plan revenge on ogling Cajun boy's. But my mother was Mystique. Planning revenge was an instinct.

No one was in the kitchen anymore. The younger kids were at school, and being who they were Scott and Jean probably attended college. Everyone else was no where to be seen. I looked around for the sacred coffee pot, then I dashed for it, 'still hot'. I was tempted to just pour it down my throat, but I remembered those durn manners and looked for a cup or bowl. Whichever I saw first.

As luck would have it, it was a big bowl. "Ha-ha-ha!" I poured my cup, than thrust it to my face. Taking a large gulp, I felt life seeping thru my very bones. At the hospital they don't allow you caffeine, they should have coffee patches. After all, I had an addiction to feed. "Ahhh... Holy nectah o' lahfe, Ah have come to worship yah again."

I grabbed three donuts from the 'Dunkin' box and sat with my coffee. Savoring the quiet moment.

But it was of course ruined, I growled loudly in aggravation. And a sheepish Swamp Rat ruffled the hair on the back of his head. "_Bonjour_?" He questioned, my eyes narrowed at him. "Turn around and back up, or Ah will beat yah tah an inch o' yoah lahfe. Your lucky Ah jus' got in a good mood."

His eyes widened mockingly and he backed out of the room. I smiled in triumph. "Clever lil' devil o' a swamp rat."

"Hey, Ace." I looked up as Wolvy tossed a package on the table. I lifted a questioning eyebrow at him. "New uniform." My lips made an 'Oh' of understanding. I snatched up the package and ripped it open.

It was a green and yellow uniform, with an X on the top left side of the breast. It had knee length boot's and a metal belt with an X on it. There was also a brown leather jacket. "Thanks Wolvy." "Don't call me that." He grabbed a beer from the fridge, grunted and left.

"What a extraordinary conversationalist." I snorted and watched him walk away.

-----------

Later, around one in the afternoon, as I walked thru the foyer I heard arguing come from outside. "Oy can't believe that damn hoppy frog thing jumped on me, and started hittin' me when we were in the middle of... well, that."

"Yeah and he was talking about protecting my virtue. What virtue is that, I ask you?" Then I heard cackling...erm...laughter.

"Ya had virtue and than you met me." Growling, "I should hex you into oblivion, but your too good in bed to waste. Well, you are when slimy amphibians aren't jumping on you in the middle of it."

I opened the door. "Ah swear, ya'll are nymphomaniacs." Wanda leaned against the doorway and smirked, "What is the saying, you continue what your good at." I rolled my eyes, and stepped aside letting them in.

"I was thinking we can head into town, and check out the few vintage stores they have here. Then find some furniture stores and check out some crap there." I shrugged, "Whatever." John leaned against the stair railing and began to fall asleep.

"Is Smoky the Bear over there coming with us. Aftah all, it seem's lahke ya'll had quite the workout last night." She looked at him and poked him so he would wake up, "He IS in the habit of following me every where." I nodded, and then I watched as Beast came by fuming, with his fur dyed completely pink. Tabby skipped after him, with a proud smile on her face.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"And people wonder why they don't miss her at the boarding house." Wanda said. I shook my head and pushed the door open, leaving. "This place is a nut bin."

_:Flashback:_

As I said before; Thorn had multiple personalities, and with each personality he had a power(1). I didn't know them all, but one was the ability to turn intangible. He sneaked thru the security room after checks, he had two hours until the next one.

He got bleach from the wardens bathroom and phased thru my wall. He was determined to dye his hair, but there was no way he could get dye while he was in the hospital. I put the latex gloves we stole, on. Then put the bleach on the tips of his hair.

It came out bright orange, I was hard pressed not to laugh out loud. So I shoved the corner of my sheet in my mouth and laughed so hard as he tried to glare at me. It was even funnier when he became another person in his mind, and they saw what he had done to their hair.

_:End flashback:_

We walked along the pathetic "Downtown" of Bayville. There were only about 5 vintage stores in the whole of this peppy town. I used to shop in these stores all the time, well as often I can say I shopped. We stopped in 'Cabaret' it carried leather, lace, and rhinestone. It also had forties slip dresses, and large flappy skirts. I had decided to not wear as much black as before (most of my psyches got pissy 'cuz I wore so much) but it would still be a large part of my wardrobe.

When we stepped into 'Bed, bath and beyond' John started to cry. Maybe the cause was because Toad hopped on his back in the middle of sex with Wanda last night, or emotional stress, but I think, I just think; it was because we made him carry all the bags and there was going to be more.

I looked at him and took pity on the poor love sick fool (Wanda told him to carry everything). "Look John, when we are done shoppin' heah Ah will call the institute and tell Wolvy to bring us back." He looked up at me, hope in those big blue eyes, "The killer puppy?" Wanda sighed, "I have been telling him for ages, not to call Wolverine that."

"Call it to Wolvy's face and ya'll see how much ya still lahke that nickname." His face split in a large smile as Wanda patted his head and kissed his cheek, all of a sudden he perked up. "Come on Flame boy, you need to carry that through-out the store." "Whatever you say love."

I rolled my eyes 'poor guy.'

John was playing in the den with his so-called 'fiery-eyed-handsome-devil-of-a-Cajun-friend**' **while Wanda and I put away my crap er...things.

"So what are you going to do about it? You have to do something. You can't allow him to get away with this." I grinned, and walked to a tan bag from a lingerie shop. "Ah know Ah have to do somethin'. An' Ah got it all planned." I threw the bag to her. After she caught it she looked inside, and her jaw unhinged. She put the bag on the bed and looked at me suspiciously. "What on earth are you going to do with those?" I grinned at, her and nodded "Ya'll see, ya'll see."

My room was nice and simple for my psyche's to not go ballistic. My large walk in closet however was no less than completely untamed. Wanda had admitted to watching Gilmore girls with John and she got the idea for my closet from someone named Lane.

The bed had a large green comforter, french noir posters, a sainted 'Gone with the wind' poster, a couple books, and soft light lamps. It was totally droll.

Wanda couldn't stop laughing as she looked around. I rolled my eyes and opened the double doors of my closet, dragging the large bags over; inside were feather boas (red and black), lava lamps, posters (Voodoolulu, the Shangri-la's, Linkin park, Marilyn Manson, System of a Downs, and Garbage etc...), beanbags, cd's, a radio, and a couple novels (with some fluff books hidden in the bag).

Me and Wanda got to work. Wanda brought in a bucket of green paint and paint brushes, dipping the brush into the can I stroked it across the wall the smooth coloring mesmerized me.

_:Flashback:_

Apparently when your crazy/suicidal the only thing you are capable of is coloring. No body warned me about this.

I mean, yeah, don't get me wrong. I love to draw and after awhile I got real good at it, but being expected to do nothing but draw? Torture. Pure torture. I even felt like my hand was a claw after awhile.

We weren't allowed to watch t.v except once a week 'cuz every thing was so violent. And don't get me started on the radio restrictions. Any way, one day Thorn and I were coloring-in 'Lion King' coloring books like a bunch-a babies in preschool and of course mumbling about how this was so below us. When they decided we were being pleasant enough to be brought up to the levels of paints.

Thorn and I got that itch, that familiar itch of mischief. I mentioned before how I despised the jungle hallways right?

Well Thorn and I started whispering together. I stashed some black paint in my lap and pretended to become engrossed my work .Thorn began frantically talking to himself, and rubbing one of his hands against the side of his head (as he was known to do before the big switch came). And then he was scratching his arms, long deep scratches that left his arms red. As one of the nurses tried to calm him, Sydney who when other's got worked up she herself did, began howling like a dog.

Seizing my chance I snuck down to the hall way, and painted furiously. I only got to paint a couple feet of one wall before they noticed my disappearance. Standing from my crouch I painted last famous words, 'The truth is a virus.' I was put in isolation for three days and was put under a constant watch for; Reckless behavior.

_:End flashback:_

I laughed when Wanda came up with the "Oh so" original line, "So how was the Mental institute?"

After all, she herself had spent a fair amount of time in the looney bin, so we started swapping old memories.

"What's it lahke bein' with John?"

Come on like you all weren't wondering. She looked up at me her cheeks red, her mouth gaping.

"Ah would guess th' sex is good or else ya'll wouldn't still be doin' it."

She frowned and jerked back to her wall, "That is why we started in the first place."

"What?" Deep breath and continue, "I hadn't had sex before, right?"

I glared and nodded. "Well I wanted to try it and I liked John a lot, so I kinda got in bed with him when he was asleep and..." I interrupted, "And ya molested him." "Right. No! Wait! Shut up! It wasn't like that. I just kissed him and he got the idea."

I looked up at her innocently, batting my eyelashes. "What idea?" She smirked, but the blush was still evident.

"I guess we both had the same idea."

"So yah lahked him, are yah sure yah onleh wanted sex with him?"

"I think we have had enough of this sappy talk. I am ready to vomit now."

"Awe come'on Wanda, Ah see how ya'll look at each othah all googly eyed." She shoved me "In a minute I am going to make you guzzle this paint."

I laughed and started painting again, it was silent a few minutes before I asked, "Do yah love him?" I looked at her. She had stopped painting and stood perfectly still, "I always have." And that was that.

----------

When the last boa was hung, Wanda and I went to find her elusive fire obsessed boyfriend. The John in me was giddy at Wanda's admission, jumping around singing 'She loves me yea, yea, yea.' We found him in the hall way sobbing about losing his 'Betty.'

He looked up at Wanda piteously, his bottom lip trembling she sighed and walked over to him. She gave him a hand to help him up, "Let's go find Betty." She said holding his hand as he skipped a little beside her. I smiled and continued on my way to the kitchen singing, "Ah thought love was onleh true in fairytales."

Bobby sat in the kitchen, sipping a float by the looks of it. There was a tub of vanilla ice cream melting on the counter, and a gallon of root beer was fizzing right next to it. But that wasn't what made me freeze, it was the look of intense thought on the self-proclaimed pranksters face.

"Yah waitin' foh yoah momma ta clean up aftah ya boy? Or maybe Ah'll be seein' Wolvy come bah with a french maid out fit on, an' a feathah dustah in hand?" Bobby choked in surprise on his shake.

I raised an eyebrow as he coughed hysterically. "Ya'll alright shugah." That just made him cough more. When he finished coughing his face was still redder than red. "Ahh, h-h-hey R-R-R-Rogue."

"Are ya sure yoah ok shugah?" He chuckled nervously, his voice kinda high. I nodded. Riiiight. I turned around and left.

The next day at four in the morning I tapped into Logan and Gambit's stealthy ability's. I darted around silently to the boys wing.

Thinking about the location that I found out from Wanda's loyal puppy/sex nut companion, I snuck into Gambit's room making sure I kept my noise to a minimal even he couldn't hear. I opened the back pack on my arm and set to work. 10 minutes later I surveyed my work.

On his bed lay Remy Lebeau tied to his bed tightly with leather thongs, dark hooker make-up was smeared on his face and his chest painted bright red with paint that would not go, until doused in water many, many times. I took all the cards from his trench coat pockets, taking all the cards from the boxes and stuffed tampons that I had painted bright pink in the card boxes. I slipped them back in his pockets a broad smile lit up my face, 'Maybe there are things to live for.'

_ I think It should have been pink. _

_ naw green would be better. _

_ I happen to like the red. _

_ you should have iced his chest. _

_ ya should've ripped thru his chest with adimantium, ya could'a got me to do it stripes. _

See I knew I wasn't the only crazy person in my head.

_ dat's cruel chere. Ya gone an' mes'ed up remy's beau face. _

Beautiful and an ass.

2 hours later we waited in the danger room for a late CajunAnd I kept on snickering

----------

(1) Xavier's son David has multiple personalities and with each one is a different power.


	4. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

A/N: I know, I know: it took you long enough. I really have no excuse, but I have been having trouble, a lot of it. I mean I am definitely not the most mentally stable person in the world. So I updated and I will try to keep it up and update more often.

WARNING: This story is not just sex, it is not a quick fix story. There will eventually be sex, but this story is mostly plot, please rate accordingly to the writing style and if you like it (despite the momentary lack of sex in it.

Disclaimer: I may sometimes forget to write this but I mean it I don't own it.

_:flashback:_

_ psyche talk & telepathy _

Chapter 4: Let The Bodies Hit The Floor.

After the incident with the Cajun, he decided he was gonna be pissy with me, because of his attempt to free himself with his kinetic powers attracted everyone's attention, so everyone saw him laying there (priceless!). So for the last few days he had attempted to glare and pout, glare and pout me to death.

Unfortunately a few days later during a DR session I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I walked through the empty simulated alley way. Trash was strewn about, steam came up in clouds from the newly watered down asphalt. It smelt of rotting bodies and cat piss. I opened my sense's, stretching them out, a red light flickered in the darkness...

_:Flashback:_

The small red light indicated the camera's current on status, I looked down at my bandaged en-closed wrists.

"State your name."

Said the voices behind the mirror.

"Rogue."

I could almost see the confused stares.

"Is that the name on your documents? Is that your real name?"

I squinted my eyes at the mirror, I couldn't see thru it. But I knew they were there, they could see thru it. Could they see thru me, was I a one sided mirror? Could they look in and pinpoint my

Sickness

Illness

Curse?

"Ah ain't got one."

I closed my green, green eyes. Attempting to put a face to those who spoke.

Name, Name, Name.

Has sleeping beauty ever had a name?

"Ah have onleh been Rogue."

I opened my 'creepy peepers' as Thorn put it, and looked at the light blue scrubs I wore, tugging the long sleeves -that had been added to accommodate my mutation-over my bandages

"Where are you from?"

I chewed my bottom lip: trees, river, hot and humid in the summer, "Please don't, I won't get in any more fights... PLEASE!" Fist's coming, pain bursting, "She's got a broken arm."Fairy wings.

I shook my head.

I don't rememberdon't remember, don't want to remember.

"Ah'm from wherevah yoah from_."_

If I listened hard enough I could hear the scritch scratch of pen on paper, it was loud enough to make my skin crawl. Why was it so loud?

Claw's coming from a hand, blue eyes, canuck, "Hear me, Stripes?"

Who?

I was so tired, this new medication they put me on made my mind itch, made me forget.

_ But_ _that's what you want, isn't it?_

When they sent me to my room I curled up on the bed, my eyes half opened in memory.

'I like dat in a girl.'

"Ro?" I closed my eyes all the way and smiled, "Ya ain't s'pposed tah beh heah Thorn." I opened them again, he leaned backwards his head thumped against the wall. I stared at him and pulled my hair over my face.

I don't know why we became friends, we barely talked. It was more of just the need for someone near. I could hear him walk over to me, like a cat. Silent. Quick. Why was that so familiar?

'_Chere_.'

Dear.

He kneeled beside me, and pressed his hand lightly on my abdomen. He buried his face in my hair murmuring loving, endearments happily.

'_Chere_.'

His hand made little circles on my stomach, as he deeply inhaled my scent. The ceiling was so white it hurt. "Your so beautiful Rogue." He pulled his face away, his hand steadily moving upward. My eyes felt heavy, his breathing got harsh. His hand petting my ribs. Something inside me wanted to break loose in rage, as I saw the lustful look in Thorns golden eyes.

My own eyes blinked from red and black to green and back again. But Thorn wasn't looking at my eyes, he looked at his hand as it gently cupped my breast.

And I was so lonely.

Even if I didn't want this, even if something in me was cursing in French, and bursting with anger. His thumb drew circles around my nipple. I squirmed around, I wanted this, but not from him.

Who did I want this from?

He was the only one around.

My mind saw a man with long auburn hair and demon eyes. Thorn was gone. All of me liked this new man, so I grabbed and pressed his hand to my breast, arching into it, "You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that." Thorn groused.

'Y' don' know how long Remy's wan'ed y' t' dat.'

I mouthed the name I couldn't place, "Remy." He buried his face in my stomach, kneading my breast, as he whispered, "So soft."

'_Si douce_.'

He moved his hand to my back, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me. He placed deep kisses on my stomach, and the underside's of my breasts. My gloved hands buried themselves in his hair and made a startling discovery. 'It's too short.'

No I didn't want this.

I don't want him.

I pushed Thorn away, landing on my bed as his hands released me. He reached for me again. "No. Stop it." I said curtly, he was confused and there was a very evident bulge at the juncture of his thighs. He shifted uncomfortably and closed his eyes, getting himself under control. I laid back down and looked out the window, watching the birds fly by.

_:End flashback:_

He leapt from where he hid before I noticed, 'Damn he knew Ah'd think those lights were his eyes.' I didn't have time to move out of the way as he jumped on top of me, holding me down. "Got'cha _petite_." His breath was heavy in my ear. I wiggled and thrashed around underneath him, his breath started to thunder my cheek. Hot, incessant. I kept moving about, he wouldn't get off.

He panted in my ear, and gripped my hips in his hands with bruising force, he growled in my ear, "Cessez de se déplacer!"I immediately stilled, feeling something hard poking me in the backside. My eyes widened as he slowly got off me. I stayed on the floor, my heart thundering, as I heard him walk away.

We had been working on a 'tag' DR session. Apparently I was the last on the blue team to be 'tagged'.

We stood in the control room as Logan pointed out where we went wrong. I didn't notice the stares Bobby showered me with, didn't notice the brightness shining in his eyes. John grinned maniacally at me and flicked open his lighter, making a fire Logan and fire Sabertooth walking in circles trying to sniff each others bottoms.

I bit my lip trying to stifle my laughter, 'Puppy love, ain't it wondahful.'

"Rogue! Ya need to pay attention." Logan growled out, I snapped my head towards him and glared. "Ah was." He quirked a smile, "I was talkin' 'bout in the simulation." My cheeks darkened and I narrowed my eyes, scoffing John cackled next to mewithout looking I swung my hand back and hit him in the face.

As we walked down the hall later, John was still rubbing his nose and whimpering in pain as Kitty and Kurt chattered next to us.

"Ya evah talked tah Wanda_ '_bout joinin' th' X-men?"

He put his hand down, and skewered his face up in thought"'Course. She said she would rather be with free losers, then locked up losers." I nodded my head and walked towards a hallway phone. After dialing her number I put the phone to my ear and listened, "'Ello?" I rolled my eyes.

"Is th' queen o' violent outbursts theah"

Pause.

"Uhmm... hold up. WANDA!!" I jerked the phone away and cringed, startled at the loud noise. "Ohh... was that Lance?" Kitty began jabbering about her last date with Lance in my ear.

"Yes?" Came from inside the phone, as did screams of terror, grunting, breaking glass, and crashing noises. "Get back here you mopped head, torn jeaned, vest wearing freak." I sighed exasperated and yelled in the phone, "Come ovah. Now!" I could almost see her annoyed features as I hung up. "M' loves comin' over?" John asked, perking up. I looked at his happy face and patted his head.

"Come on Fido let's get'cha a treat." He brightened even more.

--------------------------

"So wha'dya wanna do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

We had been saying this since Wanda had come over...hours ago.

It was ten o'clock at night and John was massaging Wanda's shoulders"Ya know mate's ... I heard about this club opening, me self. Supposed to be nohce." Wanda looked up at him.

"What's it called."

"Frozen sanity." I perked up at that.

"Let's go there." I said, smiling.

"Yes the name calls out to me."

Is it so wrong that things representing absent sanity appeals to us?

Thundering up to my room to look for clothes, Wanda and I listened to Johns rendition of; 'To grandmothers house we go.'

"Over the hobo and thru the cars to the Goth dance club we go." Wanda stilled and turned to look at him. He just grinned largely and skipped to my room. She and I locked eyes. "Th' sex mus' beh real good foh yah tah love that."

She threw her hands into the air in exasperation, "Why do I bother?"

Thump, thump, whimper "Oy'm ok!"

She shook her head and went to help John.

-------------------

"Oy think Goth's are hookers in disguise."

"That is why we ignore you." John was trying to dissuade Wanda from wearing a crimson mini-skirt.

"Guy's'll get idea's!" "I will be wearing my god-damn trench coat!" And back and forth it went.

"Good lawrd!" My hair fell in a long curtain of curls. My eyes were painted smoky, and my lips were blood red. I wore a black gauze over dress and a knee-length burgundy dress underneath, with satin wrist gloves and knee high boots, (ah the wonders of thrift stores.)

_ Your not going out in zat Rogue, nien, I forbid you. _

I rolled my eyes and put on a small velvet choker.

_ Stripes If I see you out like that, I'm tyin' ya up in yer room. _

"That's it you possessive pyromaniac, I am wearing whatever the hell I feel like wearing." I glanced over to them: Wanda was holding John down on the bed, who was clutching the skirt in his hand.

Who won the fight is not save to say, but Wanda ended up wearing pants and John was beaming. We took one of the 'X-jeeps' (what the hell?) And drove off.

------------------------

_:Flashback:_

Before I went to the hospital me and Wanda used to go out a lot to club, raves, whatever was available. We would take anything available too, and I mean anything. It was dark that night, I had been drinking, a-lot, so had Wanda.

We were in this warehouse, music blasting, the smoke was so thick you could barely see through it, and who knew what it was all from. I had been dancing for hours, I didn't know what time it was. Where or when I was. I took a gulp from my red plastic cup, over-flowing with mixed alcohol.

'I swear these cups are mandatory for teenage parties.' The world spun in circles around me. People were groaning and groping all around me, and I just danced.

My stomach burned. My throat felt numb. I wanted to throw up. I had to get out of here, where was here? I tried to stand still, swaying drunkenly.

I stumbled to the wall pushing past people. The smell of human flesh bathed the inside of my nostrils. Wanda was smoking really strong weed with a guy who looked like death: With his black slick ponytail hair and sweaty skin.

There were a few boys behind him. He eyed Wanda hungrily as she took another hit, I came up to her breathing heavily. He turned those bottomless eyes to me, as I looked at them I felt a sucking sensation, pulling me in.

Wanda passed the burning paper to me and I inhaled from it deeply. When I exhaled all my cares and worries went with the smoke. The dead, dead boy nodded approvingly. Wanda's eyes didn't look real, they wereglass, my own felt like light bulbs.

This was wrong, something was wrong.

I grabbed Wanda's hand pulling her up with me, dragging her to a door, any door, we needed to leave. The dead boy's eyes still devoured me like a thanksgiving meal.

Cranberry sauce.

Turkey.

Mashed potatoes.

The warehouse was abandoned and where did I park Scott's car?

"Rogue?" Wanda murmured behind me I stopped and looked at her. She was more far gone than me. She couldn't stand straight, her eyes looked confused. I turned back and dragged her again, looking for my car. This place was in the middle of no where. "Where th' fuck is mah car?" I heard a crackling noise behind me.

Shoes stepping on twigs and leaves.

I swerved around. He wore a black poets shirt, combat boots and black jeans. He was death and his buddies were his evil minions.

"Wha'dya want?" My words were slurred together. Maybe they weren't looking for us, that didn't taste like regular weed. If he "Modified" it I am gonna kill...uhhh I think I'm gonna throw up.

His eyes looked me over, than to Wanda leaning against me. "Why don't you come with us?" He stepped closer, 'Oh gawd!' I could barely stand straight and Wanda was completely wasted, so I couldn't fight them all off, 'Hell ah can barely count'em.'

They came from all sides it felt like, grabbing Wanda from my arms. I couldn't see if she passed out. He pushed me to the ground, I fell in dirt and leaves.

I thought of us driving here listening to Depeche mode. Wanda singing, 'Blasphemous rumors' at the top of her lungs, driving to a warehouse near the woods.

He got on his knees next to me, holding me down, "No...stop..." My tongue was too thick, cotton was in my head, I could smell the wet dirt and leaves.

He buried his face between my breasts and squeezed them together. "Stop...please..." I hated the begging in my voice, turning my head I saw Wanda she was thrashing around violently and they were hitting her.

"Leave'er alone." He held me down by the wrists tightening his fingers, and mumbled something bout 'teases'. I tried to fight away and he drew his hand back and smacked me across the face, I absorbed him minutely. I saw images of a young boy groping little girls in Elementary school, then getting steadily more forceful later on. Light's danced around my eyes, the pain shot up my face. My eyes blinking heavily.

He started to tear my clothes off. I was so scared I couldn't think as he ripped at his own jeans. It started with the sirens, and then the echo of red, white and blue lights. "Shit!" Death yelled as he scrambled off me. I had never been so happy about a police raid before now.

'This is so stupid, Ah'm trained tah protect mahself against these situations. But the naght this actually happens and Ah get wasted.'

"Wand?" I mumbled. I heard moans of pain coming from her direction. I pulled her to the bushes to hide so we wouldn't be found from the police. They hadn't gotten in either of our pant's, and luckily Wanda didn't remember. She saw the bruises but didn't ask. Smart girl.

_:End flashback:_

I ran my fingers through my long curls. When was the last time I straightened it? Maybe I should cut it? But I liked it long. Didn't I? Or was it just my psyches who did? I didn't know the things I liked any more, I couldn't separate them from my psyches likes. I pulled into the clubs driveway and put the car in park.

Inside Disturbed sung about the sickness and peoples bodies pressed close, grinding together. We went to find a booth. But when we walked to one I froze, because it was filled with two people currently involved in what could only be called: tonsil hockey.

Sucking face on the booth with some anonymous blond was the King of Hearts, Remy Lebeau.

'Blond...

O' course she's blond.

Bet'cha she's leggy.

An' slutty.

She's pro'ly gorgeous. Why shouldn't she be gorgeous, after all life sucks.'

My inside's felt like molten lava, burning and thrusting about.

It wasn't fair!

Thoughts rushed through my head at a pace that would have made quicksilver nauseous. Most of them were graphic images of me beating a dashingly handsome Cajun upside his beautiful head.

_ It isn't his fault Rogue, he is, like, a guy and they only think with one part of them_. _Also you haven't said one nice word to him. _

'He ain't a guy he's...he's...' "So what? Shut up!" I mumbled under my breath. St. John cleared his throat, interrupting the p.d.a..

To which Jubilee inquired: _ Why isn't it p.d.o.a.? _

Wanda looked at me in sympathy, making me visibly seethe. "_Bonjour mes amis_." He nodded at us in greeting.

"'Ey mate." John slipped into the booth blissfully oblivious to everything that wasn't fire, or the next time Wanda would be sticking her tongue down his throat.

Wanda sighed and sat next to him. I was still giving blondie the evil eye before it occurred to me that I should sit down, shaking my head I plopped down next to Wanda.

Gambit raised his eyebrow in question at our seating choice, "Theah ain't no where else tah sit." I elaborated. "Aha." he nodded in understanding, the blond attached herself to his side, like the leeches in the Mississippi river.

I tugged at the bottom of my gloves, resisting the urge my hands had to fly up and punch her, 'What in th' nahne hells is wrong with meh?'

"Rem, hon aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?" 'Even her voice is pretty!' My left eye began to twitch. Wanda snorted and mouthed to me, "Friends?" I covered my mouth with my hand, silently chuckling.

Remy pointed from John, to Wanda, to me.

"Crazy _homme_, Crazy _homme_'s crazy _petite amie_, et, crazy_ homme's_ crazy _petite amie's _crazy _amie_." Wanda glared and snarled out, "How original."

She snapped

"Oh _oui_, she b' angry t'." Blondie giggled.

I wanted to rip out her hair, but then what would I call her? "Who's she?" I jerked my head at her. Scooting slightly from Remy she stuck out her hand, "I'm Sandra."

I glared at the health club tanned hand, with the gold bracelet at the wrist. Clenching my teeth I pointedly ignored the friendly gesture by running my fingers through my hair. She looked at me confused as she brought her hand back to her side.

_ No-one called you the ice bitch for nothing._ Ray said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I stood up, "Ah'm gettin' a drink," I looked at John and Wanda "Wha'dya want?"

Wanda cocked her head to the side, "Screw driver for me, Bloody Mary for him."

Without speaking John gave Wanda a puppy dog face. She shook her head,

"I don't want to dance yet."

"Come on Sheila, please, please, please, please, please..." As I walked away, I could still hear him asking her.

I walked up to the bar, wondering if Wanda was either now a telepath or just knew John freakishly well. The bar tender looked like a muscle man from a 1940's movie, what with his tight white shirt, cigarette behind the ear, jeans, and gelled back black hair.

I almost expected him to jump up on the bar and start singing, 'Hound dog'.

I sat on a stool in front of him and buried my head in my arms, 'What was wrong with me?' Sure, I will be the first to admit that I knew I was jealous.

Wishing it was me on his arm instead.

But I was violently jealous, and when I am violent, I do stupid, impulsive things. I lifted my head as the tender passed me something, "Ah didn't ordah." I stated, confused. He winked at me, "Vodka, straight. You looked like you needed it. It's on the house." He grinned, his teeth were too white, too perfect, obviously fake.

For once I didn't care.

I lifted a corner of my lips and tilted my head slightly so I could look up at him through my eyelashes, "Why Ah do declare, ain't ya a darlin'."

Oh yea stupid, impulsive things.

I took a sip, thanking my lucky stars for absorbing heavy drinkers like Logan. I sat there nursing my drink and flirting with the bar tender, happy that I could, at least, attract men.

"Weren't you getting us something to drink?" Wanda said, coming up behind me.

"Ah was just talkin' tah this gentlemen." I turned to face her, not at all surprised by the amusement settled on her face as she heard that. She looked at Tom (as I found was his name) appraisingly, her gaze moving up and down the length of him.

"Screw driver." She said demandingly, completely un-impressed. Tom smirked at me as he went to mix her order, she looked at me curiously, and blurted out, "What the hell are you doing?" I shrugged, "He bought meh a drink." Her mouth made an 'O' of understanding. She sat by me, "You missed the fun. John scared away Gambits 'suck face' partner by making a fire hula lady juggle balls of fire with his lighter."

My mouth gaped open, "An' Ah missed that? Damn!" I snapped my fingers in exasperation. She shot me a wide eyed look.

"Gambit didn't look too sad." She said her tone overly-innocent.

"Wanda..." I growled in warning as she tried to keep an innocent face. Tom came back with her drink as I stood, "Oh your leaving?"

I passed him a coy smile, "Sorreh shugah. But Ah cain't jus' up an' abandon mah friends, now can Ah?"

"Well, my breaks in a couple of minutes... when I get off, do you want to dance?"

"Depends on what your getting off with." Wanda murmured in my ear, I elbowed her, "Shure. We're ovah theah." I pointed in the vague direction of our table, not sure if I wanted him to find me.

"Did'ja get my drink Voguey?" I stopped in front of the table, "What!?" St. John shrugged "Rhymes with Roguey." I put my face in my palm and slumped down in the booth next to Gambit. "You don't need alcohol." Wanda snapped at him in reply.

John whimpered and looked pointedly at Wanda's drink, she brought the rim to her lips and sipped it, trying to ignore him. His eyes widened pathetically as he scooted closer, bottom lip trembling.

Wanda sighed, her face a study of dejection as she pushed the drink to him and slouched in her seat.

"I wasn't thirsty anyway." She grumbled sullenly. Pyro happily gulped at Wanda's...er...his drink.

I looked down at my own, Gambits fingers were stroking the rim of my glass as he watched the newest instalment of Pyromaniac vs. Scarlet psycho. I locked eyes on the finger draw circles, hypnotizing me.

_:Flashback:_

"Hold still, rose boy!" Thorn fidgeted around nervously as I traced his bottom lip in green, "I can't help it! This is ridiculous!"

A lock of hair fell in my face, I pushed it back and huffed in irritation. Picking up purple I did his top lip, flicking my wrist in short strokes to fill it in. Dark blue went for his eyebrows. His nose was outlined in orange, casting a pinkish shadow. I looked up from the notebook, in which I had been drawing. He was moving again!

"Damn it Thorn! Ah swear if'n ya don't hold still, Ah'm gonna hit ya with mah notebook!" He stilled, looking sheepish. "Sorry." I shook my head and blinked looking back down at the paper.

_:End flashback:_

I could still feel the chalk in my hand, as I drew Thorn's beautiful face.

Because he was beautiful, like a real life David. But his personality scared enough people away, that was the night he snuck into my room as I slept. Slipping next to me and placing his arm around my waist. He woke me up by whispering in my ear, when he knew I woke he whispered in my ear, "I love you."

He slept in bed with me that night, after all it felt nice to be loved.

Wanda, John and Remy were staring at something next to me, I turned my head and looked.

Black hair, cigarette, jeans, white shirt, Tom. "You never told me your name." He said, flashing that fake smile.

I smiled, "Ah didn't say it." "Could you tell me now?" I looked at the crowd I sat with, and was sparked with an idea, "Jezebel." Wanda mouthed, 'Jezebel' at John, in question.

Tom smiled broadly and held out his hand, "Dance with me?" I looked at his hand, then gave a side ways glance to Remy. He was openingly frowning. I turned back to Tom and smiled, placing my gloved hand in his. "Lets go, shugah."

----------

A/N: Ok, yes well, the reason I put that little Wanda-giving-john-her-drink-thing was to show that john isn't the only one not able to say no to her, she can't say no (and live up to it) with him either. Well I like the point I made with that. So please, review!!

Please review it makes my day.


	5. Prince Of Sex er Thieves

A/N: It took me a long time to get this up because I didn't know how to start it but I am back so yea!! With a crappy chappy yea!!! Anyway I am now listening to the lovely Kurt Cobain, does anyone think he is hot in a 'I shot myself with a shot-gun' kind of way? After that small random comment I will commence with dreaming about Remy Lebeau.

WARNING: This story is not just sex, it is not a quick fix story. There will eventually be sex, but this story is mostly plot, please rate accordingly to the writing style and if you like it (despite the momentary lack of sex in it.

_ Psyche & telepathy _

_:flashback:_

Chapter 5: Prince Of Sex ...er ... Thieves

As Tom led me to the dance floor I couldn't help but smirk as men's heads snapped to check me out. It was almost juvenile the way their eyes skittered from my breasts, to my hips and legs. We stopped in a semi-clear spot. I could smell the sweaty press of human flesh, bathing the inside's of my nostrils.

The room was over-flowing with a heavy level of testosterone and phermones. It was almost choking me, it was that solid a feeling. The D.J. put on 'Excess' by Tricky. As the first thrumming of the drums sounded, my hips started swaying.

Tom's eyes fastened on them, just watching as I moved them languidly. He watched for a moment before he moved closer to me, pulling my hips against his. I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking my head to the beat. I mouthed the words, remembering when I used to listen, religiously, to this song, dancing around my room wildly; un-dressed. Being able to free myself while I was alone.

Why was it all guys dance awkwardly?

I ended up switching partners after Tom's break was over, I didn't mind, he was clingy. Surprisingly the music was actually good, not all techno like the old raves I used to go to, and not just pop or rap like most clubs. They didn't play many slow songs either so I wasn't forced to the wall at all time's.

I danced with different boys, loving their eyes on me.

I could feel HIM watching me from the red vinyl booth.

With HIS deliciously, red eyes.

John and Wanda only danced with each other.

They were perfect together, you could see it in the way they moved together, the way they watched each other. The way they only saw each others eyes. And at that moment all I wanted was love like that. A love you could feel around you like an embrace, just dreaming about your mate's kisses.

I turned my head and looked to remy, he was flirting with something long legged. Typical that I only wanted it from him. Our eyes locked for a second, and he grinned.

-------------

The next morning...er...uhm...afternoon, I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and people running around in the hallway, "Wheah's mah shotgun?" I murmured, burying my head in my pillow.

'Sleep...ah yes...wonderful sleep.'

My mind taunted me as someone, who was gonna get put in a coma in a minute, banged on my door. "Stripes! Get yer ass up! I let'cha sleep in over morning DR session, but I sure as hell ain't gonna let'cha sleep through afternoon one's too!"

Bang-Bang, Growl-Growl, 'Ah know there are reasons foh meh thinkin' o' Logan as a fathah lahke figure.'

Bang-Bang 'what are they again?'

_ He's a sadist? _

_ Insane? _

_ He like's to, like, wake up teenagers at, like, beastly hours? _

_ He can't take a joke? _

My psyches gave these: "Helpful reason's" for my liking Logan as I rolled over...

And right off my bed. "Shit!"

This relation-ship with the floor is becoming too intimate for my liking.

I pushed myself up, Bang-Bang! Ok, the door was now rattling off it's hinges. "Ah'm up! Yah ovah grown ape." That last part was mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that!"

"Ah know that."

Of course I should have known that.

I rolled my eyes, grumbling as I stood and stretched out my muscles. I looked over my shoulder at the alarm clock that fell to the floor with me; 11:28.

I pursed my lips together, 'Need coffee. Now!' My psyches voiced there agreements to this thought, also putting in how they like their coffee. So in the end I put in bourbon, sugar, milk and cream.

At least it had caffeine.

I ran into Logan in the kitchen, I think it was Logan. I hadn't had a full cup of coffee yet so it could have been a dog, I can't remember even my name with out coffee.

I think it was an unhealthy addiction.

The Logan blob crossed his arms. "The DR session doesn't start for a while, thought it would take longer to wake you up." I sneered at him and downed more coffee. 'S.O.B. making people wake up before they should, at ungodly hours.'

As I slouched over my large, bowl-like mug, the kitchen door swung open with a Remy Lebeau and Jubilation Lee in tow; jabbering a mile a minute.

He yawned and stretched, showing off those lovely muscles.

Jubes stopped talking and sighed in rapture, I couldn't really blame the girl. I took another gulp, Logan left the room shaking his head muttering about besotted teenage girls.

------------------

The next morning.

Have you ever tried to be friends with a man who oozes sex?

Now multiply that sex appeal by a hundred and you have Remy Lebeau.

Now multiply the need to jump this friend by a hundred and you feel what I do.

Popular known fact: I want Remy.

I mean who doesn't?

Men and women alike do.

Little known fact: I love Remy.

I don't know how it happened, but I do know when.

I had never believed in love at first sight, but then again I had never lain eyes on him before.

When I did my heart jumped in my throat and my head felt dizzy, I felt like I would throw up.

Not pleasant.

As I explained earlier; I am not a morning person. Without coffee, I am not a person.

Period.

Er... I think that came out wrong, I am not a sane person without coffee. This was one of those mornings.

I was stomping down the stairs, searching for the kitchen with my recently showered hair in my face.

Slapping wetly in my eyes.

Not a fun experience.

"Rogue! Oh thank god I found you! Listen I am late to class at the University and I have no time to drive the kids without licences to school, meaning they are late too, so could you drive them to Bayville High?"

All of this was said in one breath by someone with red hair. 'Who has red hair here?' I squinted my eyes, she just became more of a blur.

Red hair, blue eyes, perfect, "Jean?" I mumbled, barely coherent.

"Yeah, so will you?" 'Ok so it is Jean.' I nodded to myself confirming my suspicions physically.

Apparently she took that as a yes. "Oh thank you so much. God Rogue you're a life saver." She quickly hugged me and ran to the door. 'Thanks...Rogue...lifesaver...god... did she just hug me?'

I shook my head.

"Don't touch me."

She had already pulled out of the driveway.

Boy I am fast today.

I walked into the kitchen, intent on my search for coffee.

"Rogue! Rogue! Jean said you'd drive us."

'Les'see cups are in... cupboards right!'

A kid stood in the way of me and the cabinets.

I think it was Jamie.

I shoved him away from the cupboard, "Move it."

I must of growled it 'cuz the pour kid looked startled, unfortunately it was too early for sympathy. I blinked and then like magic another person stood in front of me and my destiny. His back was to me as he reached in the cupboard, drawing out a mug and filling it with the last of the coffee.

Now if you can't get a cup of coffee there are other means similar to a slap in the face that will wake you up. Someone taking the last of the coffee; in front of you, is one of them.

I looked up, ready to Maim the sucker who took my coffee.

When in fail, your natural instincts to protect coffee shall be in handy.

I was greeted with a dazzling smile which didn't fail to blind my, already, sensitive eyes. "I make a deal wit' y' petite. Remy'll give y' de coffee and drive de chile to school, if you go to lunch with him." That didn't even require thought.

He would give me coffee!

"Deal. Gimme!" I reached up, wrenching the coffee from his grip and guzzling it, like it wasn't a million degrees too hot. Who cares, my nerve endings are dead this early in the morning anyway.

It wasn't until he was already gone with the kids when it hit me what he had done. 'Devilish lil' trickstah ain't he?'

----------------------

Home Style Cooking.

Who on earth names their restaurant Home Style Cooking?

Remy put his hand on the small of my back and steered me inside the glass doors, "It ain't hell chere, y' can go inside." I grimaced and pushed open the sticky door. I was engulfed by the smells of this quaint little out-of-the-way restaurant. Spices floated on air, like ambrosia of the gods. 'Oh lawrd,' Inwardly I drooled. On a green chalk board, 'Please seat yourself' Was scrawled out in neat cursive, with purple chalk.

Remy continued to push me forward until we reached a wooden booth with green cushions.

"Sit." He ordered, the smells of food had me in a state of stupidity. I stumbled into the seat and looked around, taking in the atmosphere.

A woman in her forties (I'm guessing) barreled to our booth, a determined look on her face. When she reached us she yelled, "Remy Lebeau!" And proceeded to hit him upside the head with a menu. My eyes widened in surprise. "Where in de hell vous been garcon?"

Remy cowered to the back of his booth, fear evident on his face, "Y' see tante, wha' happened was..." The women put her hands on her hips and glared at him, as he tried to come up with a plausible excuse. "Non excuse's garcon. Y' big x-homme now, t'ink y' b' t' bon t' visit y'r tante 'less y' want somet'in." Remy put his hands in the air as defense. "Remy here now. An' dis time he actually gon' pay." She raised her eyebrow and with a frown looked at me. My eyes darted around, hoping I wasn't the next victim of her wrath.

She broke out in a big smile as she looked at me, "Who dis fille remy, y' gon' introduce us, non?" He sat in the corner presently occupied with mumbling about; "Crazy swamp witches an' river rats all out t' get Remy."

He looked up at the frown we both gave him and smiled weakly. "Oui tante, dis b' Rogue an x-fille, an' ro' dis b' mon tante Sylvie." Then he mumbled under his breath, "De wicked witch o' de South." She heard him any way and hit him up side the head with the menus again. "Wha'?" He yelled exasperated, "Wha' Remy do t' deserve dat, fille's always abusin' Remy."

"That, sugah, is 'cuz its fun." I countered..

"FUN! FUN!" Indiginant yell, mumble, mumble "Crazy filles." grumble, grumble "River rat."

"Wha' can I get y' t' drink petite?"

"Can ah get a Dr. Peppah?" She nodded and looked to Remy.

"An' Remy what y' want, y' useless garcon?"

And he starts the mumbling again.

"Bourbon."

"Non." His jaw dropped open.

"Why not."

"It b' matin, y' shouldn't b' drinkin' 'till at least 2 y' know dat." She stated matter of factly.

"Fine, deny Remy his happiness. Coffee, black, l'ke y' cold, cold coeur." That earned him another whack on the head. "Dieu!" He cried, she dropped the weapons er... menus and walked away. I picked up the top menu and scanned it. Remy was eyeing me with his ex-tormenting object.

Grumble, grumble "Evil fille." I kicked him under the table and ginned cheekily as he groaned in pain.

-----------------

I pulled down on the bar of the breast press, I kinda felt like a monkey when I let the bar back up and my arms just hung there for a second. We were in the weight room of the mansion, we being Jubilee, Kitty, Tabby, Amara, and I, when they decided to interrogate me about Remy.

"So you and Gambit've been hangin' out a lot?" Tabby said nonchalantly while flashing a co-conspirator glance at Amara.

"Yea. What's it tah yah?"

"Just curious that's all."

"Yea well nothin's happenin' 'tween us."

Bobby perked up with an idea in my head,

_ Oh, oh tell them you two've been screwing and that you're pregnant with his love child! _

I winced as Kurt, Mystique and Logan all growled viciously at him.

_ She ain't sleepin' with anybody 'til she's thirty. _

I could barely make out what Logan said admist the growling. Mystique grabbed Remy, and wrapped her long blue fingers around his throat,

_ If you ever knock my daughter up I will pummel that pretty little face off! _

Kurt was threatening Bobby for even bringing it up, Logan was pressing his six little silver 'negotiators' against Remy's throat, who was protesting ever touching me, let alone knocking me up.

I, being fed up, yelled out loud, "All ya'll had best shut up!" Apparently the gals outside my head were still chattering because Tabby looked indignant, Kitty and Jubilee sheepish, and Amara looked haughty; after I seemingly yelled at them.

"Look Rogue we were, like, just trying to, like, find out what's going on with you and that, like, Cajun hotty." I rolled my eyes.

'Must they remahnd meh o' mah non-exsistin' sex lahfe?'

_ Apparently so. _Evan mumbled while visibly drooling over Amara in her spandex out fit.

Deciding to be quiet now Jubilee laid on her back and asked Kitty to help her, Kitty kneeled in between Jubilees legs, pressing out her thighs to help her stretch. All males in my head stopped talking and watched on in blessed silence. But when the female psyches noticed what brought on the silence they started the lectures.

Loudly.

I shook my head and looked away from every straight guys fantasy of two girls, making the guys yell in anger, "Ah'm goin' swimmin'." I declared loudly, that shut'em up real good. I went to the locker room and changed into my swim suit (not looking down or in the mirror). It was actually a wet suit, just in case someone else came to swim and accidently touched me.

'What was goin' on wit' meh an' Remy?' I walked to the pool outside. It was humid and hot out, so normally everyone would be outside, or piled in the cool rec room watching t.v. unfortunately Logan had everyone in the danger room or working out.

Remy, being who he was, must of known we'd be doing something he didn't want to do: i.e. the creole man was no where to be found. Or so I thought, though my thoughts were soon changed when the pool was in view.

Right next to the pool lounging on a lawn chaise was the muscular body of one barely dressed man; tanning.

Lately Remy and I had been hanging out a lot together: Going to clubs, eating out, going to the movies, we just hung out together as friends.

He was wearing really short jean cut offs that showed his powerful thighs. The muscles of his back rippled underneath his skin as he moved, his auburn hair trailed down his back in a low ponytail, long dark lashes closed over magnificent eyes. Sweat rolled down his body. I bit my lips closed to keep from moaning out loud, 'Stay, go, stay, go?' My heart thumped wildly in my chest. "Chere?" 'Damn caught.' His eyes flew open, at his stare my heart leaped out of my chest, scattering little bloody rabbit trails as it thumpered away.

"What y' doin' out here' chere?" He turned on his side, revealing his glorious chest. My eyes trailed down his toned body and settled on the large bulge that resided in his tiny, tight jean shorts. 'Thame tah jump in th' pool.'

I walked nearer to the pool edge and answered his question, "Ah'm gonna do some laps tah cool down."

I didn't look at him but I knew he was smirking, I put my toe in the water "Y' got sun screen on?"

I pulled my toe out, looked at him and shook my head. He picked up a white pliable tube and tossed it to me, I lifted my hand up and snatched it out of the air as it flew to me. I sat on the lawn chair next to him and started to smear the white cream on my visible skin. Remy watched intently, his pink tongue poking out to lick his lips as I smeared the cream on my calves.

This was our game, this is what we did; tease each other in arguments, comments or actions, enticing each other to meanness or arousal.

It was the closest we would come to admitting we wanted each other.

As I slipped in the cool water Remy didn't take his eyes off me, "Wha don't yah take a picture it'll last longah." I snapped, frustrated by his eyes, he chuckled low in his throat, "Don' sound so cliche chere." I rolled my eyes and dove into the water.

_:flashback:_

My eyes were closed tightly, I could feel the water rush past me as I pumped my arms quickly. My legs pushing me forward, my hair whipping behind me.

As I swam deeper I felt the along the bottom of the pool with my hands, like I was a gator. Planting my feet on the floor I pushed up and broke through the top film of water. During the times my powers were out of control water was the only thing that could touch me with out hurting itself.

_:end flashback:_

I swam deeper, not thinking of anything but moving my body faster. Than I felt the pulsing pressure of someone swimming near me, not fearing the burning sting of chlorine I opened my eyes. There in all his cut off glory, swimming beside me, was Remy.

He grinned and waved, before he dived to me, grabbing me around the waist; he pushed off the ground pulling me with him. I pushed away from him, brushing my hair out of my face and sputtering at him.

"What th' hell was tha' swamp rat!"

"Come t' dinner wit' m' tonight?" He looked in my eyes, my glare softened and I ran my (Waterproofed) gloved fingers through his hair, "Now why on earth would ah want tah go out with New York's most populah male slut?" I swam away and jumped out of the pool, running to the house as he chased after me.

We both knew the answer was yes.

--------------------------

A/N: I think this chappy is kinda cute. I mean it shows that their friends but tease each other.


	6. Iridescent Wings

A/N: IT'S THAT TIME AGAIN! The time of updates yeahahaha. I don't know why I am updating so soon, after all I like torturing ya'll. But whatever. All right this chapter is a lot of background information on Rogue, made up of course. I wrote this when I should have been working on a paper so it's a little swift. And my brother's here, meaning I have to beg to get on the computer, boy's are mean.

I have figured out the relationship between Rogue, her psyches and her powers, in this story anyway (this is bad, after all, as the author shouldn't I know these things?) Any way; Rogue has learned to not take her psyches seriously. So she carelessly lets them take her into their world of insanity, how d'ya like that explanation.

This chapter also explains some of the aspects of Rogues friendship with Wanda.

WARNING: This story is not just sex, it is not a quick fix story. There will eventually be sex, but this story is mostly plot, please rate accordingly to the writing style and if you like it (despite the momentary lack of sex in it.

Disclaimer: I so don't own x-men evo, if I did I would actually have money and I don't.

_ Psyche & Telepathy _

_:flashback:_

Chapter 6: Iridescent Wings

I have gone through foster care my whole life, I think that's why I have self confidence problems. After being rejected again and again, it starts to wear on you.

It all started when I was three, the cops found me wandering the streets, bruised up; they didn't know my name so they called me a 'little rogue'.

When I was taken to the orphanage, without a name, I started to call myself Rogue. I have no memory of before that night, the professor calls it memory repressing; that I must have done it in defense.

Then why can't I repress the memories of my foster homes?

I ran into Mystique when I was 10, I had run away from my foster family; the women hated me, cursed at me...beat me, the man wasn't much better.

He'd come in at night when he was drunk (which was all the time) and he'd... he never listened when I said no. I still remember his hand's all over me, his voice.

"S'ch a pretty thang."

He'd cover my mouth, saying if I ever told anyone he would beat me to within an inch of my life and lock me in the basement so I'd bleed to death...He never actually raped me, he just hurt me...a lot.

His hands grabbing everywhere, rubbing himself against me. The night I left I was battered real bad by the women and I heard HIM leaving his room. I couldn't take it anymore so I jumped out the window and hid in the woods, that's where Mystique found me. I was tired and hungry and hurt, she seemed so nice, so I went with her.

She took me to Irene's.

When I first lived there I went through this phase and took to mind pasting fairy wings to my back, I cut holes in the backs of all my shirts. When I showered I didn't wash my back, Mystique was mad at me for it.

But she didn't understand.

Because as a fairy I couldn't get hurt.

As a fairy and not a little girl.

The wings got ripped off in a school brawl, they took flesh with them, I had to get stitches. I still have the scars.

I stayed with Irene until the ordeal with Cody, which is when I ran to be with momma. She used to come for a week every month to train me, wanting me to be a mercenary like her. I made sure I made her proud.

She said I could be the best, she was probably right. I didn't understand why she used me for my powers, I still don't. I wished she loved me like I loved her, I still love her; after all she was the first person I thought cared for me.

And maybe when she was Ritsy some deep part of me knew she was my momma, and I just wanted to be close to her again, so I ignored the obvious similarities.

-------------

I remember the first night I told Wanda I liked Remy. We sat in the room I shared with Kitty. We were listening to the 'Queens of Noise' The only album The Runaway, ever made. She had lit up a french cigarette and for some reason was imitating Edith Piaf, I couldn't stop laughing. She dragged on the smoke and looked at me slyly:

"Do you really like I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass-Summers?" I rolled my eyes and stared hard at the ceiling. "Ah think it's moh of a, 'Ah know ah cain't have him so it makes me want'im,' thing." She shook her head, looking at me like I was crazy. "Beshades ah don't think 'bout'im lahke that anymoh... Ah kinda lahke someone else."

She inhaled again and pursed her mouth blowing out a ring of smoke, she raised her eyebrow, "Oh and who would that be my dear southern Goth?" I glared "Ah ain't Goth. Th' gothic genre was an entire movement o' literature, architecture an' design in th' 12th century, an' ah ain't sure yah know'im."

I examined my red nails, I didn't have to wear my gloves because Wanda didn't care if I absorbed her or not. And I thought, maybe it would be cool to have Wanda in my head.

"If I don't know him, than should it matter if you tell me or not?" I chewed my bottom lip, thinking on it. Sighing I rolled on my stomach, resting my head on my left arm and reaching my right arm under the mattress. I grabbed the hard book hidden there, it was covered in smooth stickers of fairies, I flipped through my journal until I found a certain page that had a queen and king of hearts taped on it.

I had drawn white stripes and green eyes on the queen, and red on black eyes for the king. Black ink writing surrounded the cards. God I was pathetic.

I always wrote in my journal once or twice a day. I handed her the book, her eyes scrutinized the cards and words written around them.

"One of the acolytes?" Her face gained a steady, fierce blush. 'She must be reading the dream I had.' I looked at the book 'Nope she ain't there yet'.

"Yeah." I whispered thinking of him, 'Ah seem like one of th' chicks kitty hangs with.' "The one with red eyes, I haven't seen him."

"Which one'd yah think Ah was talkin' 'bout?" She scrunched up her forehead and glared, pursing her lips, "No-one. Nothing." We didn't talk about the acolytes again. I took the book back and opened to a blank page, taking up my pencil.

I sketched Wanda, in a rapunzel-esque dress.

-----------------

Once Wanda and I dropped acid together up in my room. We thought our minds were melding together, which frightened me more than anything; I didn't want her to know my past. So I thought for a second, 'I'll fly out of the room, she won't be able to get me.' I jumped out the window...and ended up in the pool.

Luckily no-one found out about that.

------------------------

I was immersed in the book, 'Geek love' by Katherine Dunn, sitting under a tree on the mansions grounds, when I was hit with thought's of my own life.

Well actually I was hit with a falling stick, but I didn't notice that for a moment.

I shoved the book in my beaten up/life partner, also known as my messenger bag and lifted myself off the ground, deciding the falling stick was giving me a message to leave. Walking to the garage I noticed Remy's crotch rocket...

Sitting all by it's lonesome...

Unused, unoccupied...

Tempting.

I, of course, found myself stealing it. I rushed past the mansions gates on Remy's bike like a bat outta hell.

Or maybe like a bat outta an attic in a old fashioned scary movie, because I'm not sure a bat outta hell is really that fast.

Well anyway; the bike was sleek.

Gambit was freaking out in my head, _ Mon dieu, Mon dieu! T'ief, t'ief. She stole mon bike! De fille de putain stole mon bike!_

So on, and so forth...

"Shut up! Ya hypocrite." I yelled over the thrum of wind and motor. Pulling into the parking lot of -The Rage- I parked the bike. Since I high-jacked the bike I didn't have the key, but I was smart enough to bring a chain and park in front of a telephone pole.

I stepped inside the elevator and brought the wooden crate down around me. Inside (or maybe downside) a teenage girl sat on a short stool on the small stage, she played the violin; her long brown hair falling in her face and skimming the floor. She wore a white shirt that said 'Make chocolate, not war'.

She reminded me of an elf, with her heart-shaped, pixie face. There were 4 people inside the place; a young women with black, purple streaked hair and blue lipstick, Two boys making out on one of the couches and... "Wanda?"

She looked up at me her eyes were red tinged like she'd been crying. I brought the coffee I just ordered and sat by her. She put the large mug to her face gulping out of it, when she put it down I noticed it wasn't coffee; but tea, 'Weird. Wanda is just as much a coffee addict as I am.' "What's with th' tea?"

She looked down at her hands, a sad smile ghosted on her face. "I can't drink caffeine." My forehead scrunched up. "Wha naht?" She looked up at me a tear slipping down her face, "It'd be bad for the babies heart." My eyes widened, "What?" "I'm pregnant Rogue."

We sat at the table, our coffee long gone cold, "Jesus." I whispered for the hundredth time. Wanda dropped her face in her hands. "Multiply your reaction times a million, add a little screaming and violence, than you have my feelings exactly."

Silence.

"Jesus."

"Would you stop saying that!" She glared at me, with her sapphire eyes tinted red that glare was terrifying. I put my gloved hand on top her head, "You tell John yet?"

I was getting a serious headache from Magneto, who at the moment was suspending (the still shocked into silence) Pyro in mid-air.

_You did WHAT to my daughter?! _

Then came the throwing of Pyro against walls. Real life Wanda scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding?" She mumbled.

The Wanda-psyche, surprisingly, joined her father in throwing Pyro around, Pyro was shrieking;_ Mate's I didn't do it, it was outside me. I've kept lil' John under lock an' key. It was the outside-albeit-horny, me _. I choked trying not to laugh at that. Wanda raised her head slowly and started examining her hands, "I should just get rid of it." She whispered.

She looked at me, her eyes begging me to change her mind. John-psyche started freaking out in my head at that, _ That's my kid! Don't you dare get rid of it, Sheila! _I shook my head, trying to stop Pyro's sudden adrenalin rush; but he was persistently pushing forward.

My hands flew to Wanda's and tightened, she looked up surprised as my hands continued to tighten. My eyes clenched closed, 'Damn it! Back off John.' "Rogue, let me go." Wanda asked calmly.

My eyes flew open, no-longer green, they burned the same blue as Johns. Subtle things changed about my face: My chin no longer at a regal tilt, my mouth not in the permanent frown. The corners of my mouth pointed upward in a childish way, eyes twinkled with insane mischief.

My minds eye saw the ghost-like psyches that inhabited my mind; 'Shit!' I heard and saw everything Johns eyes saw, but I also saw my psyches. "Sheila." My voice was now that of an Australian males, the pleading evident in, "My" voice. I slapped the heel of my palm against my forehead, "Damn it! John!" I shouted, 'This is so stupid!'

"Come on now, Wandy...er...Wand-A, you don't really want to give up the rug rat now d'ya?" It was the weirdest thing feeling another mind control my body. I mean I could feel, "My" eyebrows draw together in confusion as "My" mouth spoke words it didn't understand, but it wasn't happening on MY face.

"J...John?" Wanda whispered.

"Oy Sheila it's me." She sighed deeply, "Stop controlling Rogue's body, John." His breathing got faster as he got more desperate, "Please Wanda...please luv...don't I'm begging you. You'll regret it if you get rid of the kid."

Wanda's eyes filled with remorse, "You'll never get to see it grow up, or hold it. You'll be killing it Wanda." Tears fell from her eyes as he begged, clutching her hands.

"Please don't?" He whispered before closing his eyes and losing control over my being. I was thrust back into control like being in a wind tunnel. My eyes flew open, seeing the world like new around me, it was a weird feeling.

I shook my head harder and harder until it pounded, "Ah hate it when that happens!" I looked back over at Wanda, remembering her predicament, her eyes shined with unshed tears. She took her hands from mine and watched the girl on stage play her violin.

"Will you come with me to tell John?" She asked,

"Yeah, course ah will."

----------

I didn't drive as fast on the way back to the mansion, with Wanda behind me I was afraid she'd fall off and hurt that thing in her womb. I pulled into the garage and there sat Remy, an overflowing ashtray beside him and a cigarette in his mouth.

When he saw us on the bike he put the smoke out, his eyes wide, "MON BEBE!" He exclaimed. I parked in front of him, his arms wide and he threw them around the handle bars, "Mon bebe, je me suis ennuyé de vous."

Than he looked up at me and growled.

"Vous! Vous mal, femmes mauvaises! Vous l'avez volée! M'a eu malade

inquiété!" I swung my leg off the bike and rolled my eyes, "Git ovah it Rem-Rem." He pointed an accusing finger at me, "Don' y' "Rem-Rem" m' femme! Y' stole mon bike!."

I ignored the distraught creole and looked to Wanda, she sat silently on the bike staring at the ashtray, the smell of cigarette still lingered. "Yah ready?"

She took a deep breath and got off the bike, facing Remy she glared at him, "If you smoke around me again, I will be inclined to rip off that pretty face."

She turned to the door that connected the garage to the mansion. Gambit still glared at me, "Now y' got Wanda mad at m'." My eyes narrowed at him, "Ah have nothin' tah do with yoah smokin' habit!" I declared pointing my chin in the air and stomping away.

Remy came into the mansion after me, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed deeply and leaning against him, 'He changes moods faster than a pregnant women'

"Remy know y' had fun las' night." He whispered in my ear. I smirked "Ah have no recollection o' las' naght." He pulled me closer, his breath stirring my hair.

At that moment a loud girly scream was heard throughout the mansion. Remy raised an eyebrow "Was dat John o' Scotty?" I grinned "Nah scootahs is highah pitched." He laughed. 'Wait where's Wanda?' I panicked and ripped myself from Rem, running to Johns room.

When I arrived John was passed out on the floor and Wanda sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him with tears shining in her eyes. She didn't look up when I came in, "He want's the baby." I looked down at the fire obsessed man, his face was frozen in a look of horror, I raised an eyebrow.

"He does?" She nodded and smiled, "When I told him he looked horrified."

"Then doesn't that mean he don't want it?"

I tried to be delicate.

She furrowed her brow, then her face cleared in understanding "Oh...no.. I told him I aborted our baby and he looked horrified." I nodded in understanding.

She firmly wiped her tears away as John stirred. Looking at her face he jumped to his feet, he looked so sad. "How could yah Wandy? That was OUR baby. You killed it without even telling me! How could you?"

He would have said more if Wanda hadn't covered his mouth, "I didn't kill the baby John. I just wanted to see how you really felt." She took her hand from his mouth, which seemed unhinged. After a moment of silence he let out a large cheer, lifted Wanda up and spun her around. Wanda cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

HARD.

Some how they ended up practically eating each other on the bed.

I turned around, heading to my own room. When I opened the door I saw a certain swamp rat laying on my bed, flipping thru a 'Bitch' magazine. "Dese feminists b' crazy chere." I grinned at him and ripped the magazine away, throwing it on the desk.

"Git offa mah bed, Creole." Instead he burrowed underneath the covers. "Y' bed comfy ma petite." That comment had me choking on my own spit, "Chere?" "Fahne m' fahne." I wheezed.

Unbeknownst to me, I would later find myself discussing the merits of feminism with Remy, although he would never admit to it.

-----------------

Kitty was cooking dinner that night and she decided to 'experiment'.

With Kitty experimenting in cooking is a life threatening experience. So I opted for sneaking out with Remy, then splurging on candy and popcorn at the movies. So my dinner consisted of a chili dog, nacho's, corn nuts, popcorn, twizzlers nibs, 2 dr. peppers, now'n'laters, and a reshowing of 'Bowling for columbine'.

When we got back to the mansion we plopped down on the sofa in the den. Bobby, Jubilee, Evan, Amara, Rahne, Ray and Roberto sat (I should say piled) on the floor watching The mask of Zorro.

"Who's hotter? Catherine Zeta Jones or Selma Hayek?"

"Catherine, without a doubt."

"She's elegant yes. But Selma is hotter."

"No way! Those eyes, that body. Catherine totally beats Selma."(1)

Strangely enough, this was the conversation among the girls, the guys just looked on, mouths open and turned on. "I am so turned on." Bobby stated (point 1 goes to Rogue for stating the obvious).

I turned my attention to the t.v. than felt a subtle pressure on my thigh, and my body went as tight as an arrow as realization dawned on me. Remy was stroking my upper thigh, he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Still ain't paid y' back f'r earlier with my bike. Try an' keep quiet."

My eyes widened 'He wasn't gonna do what ah think he's gonna do? Is he?' I looked at him, he was watching the t.v. seemingly engrossed as the kids in front argued. My eyes shot to his petting hand. His thumb was drawing small circles, getting closer to the juncture of my thighs 'Oh shit!'

For some reason I couldn't make my legs close. His hand curved warmly around the inside of my thigh, warm, solid, brushing against my sex. I breathed in deeply and grabbed the pillow next to me, burying my face in it as he cupped my sex, slowly rubbing with the heel of his palm. I repeated the mantra of, 'Oh shit!' In my head.

He pulled his hands back and ripped off the glove, I almost screamed at him for taking his hand away, but he put it back.

My body loosened at the contact as he moved his thumb in circles around my opening. My hips jerked up and I whimpered in pleasure into the pillow, 'Aftah this ah'll kill'em, ah'll kill'em... that is so good.' All of a sudden he pressed his thumb into me, (I was wearing tight's and a skirt) my body shook as his fingers massaged my clit.

Even with my face in the pillow I was savaging my lips with my teeth to keep from either whimpering out loud or screaming at him. 'Ah'll kill him, aftah he's done.' Then he pulled his hand back, and walked away. 'Ah'll kill'em.'

A/n: Ain't that nice? I beg you review!

(1) This is a debate my friends and I have often.

TRANSLATIONS:

Mon bebe, je me suis ennuyé de vous My baby, I missed you

vous! vous mal, femmes mauvaises! vous l'avez volée! m'a eu malade

inquiété! You! You evil, evil women! You stole her! Had me worried sick!

A/N: I have no idea where I got the idea to put that Wanda being pregnant in, I was just thinking; ok they keep having sex, the condom's bound to break soon, right? I know this was a weird chapter, but I thought that it would be a good idea if I went into Rogues past a little. Her and Wanda got in a lot of trouble, huh? Don't you think?


	7. Carnival

A/N: This chapter sort of delves into Rogues sanity, or lack-there-of, it is short yes but so is her temper. I know it took awhile to get this up, but I have been having some family problems and all, so I had no energy to write. Any way I am thinking about adding Thorn to the institute, making him join it and all but I am not sure, don't worry he/them won't be a strain on Rogue/Gambits relationship (even though that seems to be going no where fast), but I think it would be interesting for the people at the institute to see how nuts Rogue is.

_Telepathy & Psyche_

_:Flashback:_

Disclaimer: If I owned X-men Evolution would I be writing FAN-fiction? I mean, think about it.

WARNING: This story is not just sex, it is not a quick fix story. There will eventually be sex, but this story is mostly plot, please rate accordingly to the writing style and if you like it (despite the momentary lack of sex in it.

Chapter 7: Carnival.

Wanda stood over my shoulder as I lay under Remy's, 'Baby'.

"So what are you doing again?" Wanda asked, as she tilted her head to the side; watching me. Oil dripped on my neck, luckily it wasn't hot, as the engine wasn't on. I unscrewed the spark plug and put it down next to other parts of the bike, "Takin' apart Sylvie." She guffawed, "He named his bike?" I looked up at her and nodded.

She leaned against the work bench in the garage and turned her head to the door, "How are you sure he isn't going to come out while your doing this?"

"I told Logan about how Remy stole some of his cigars. So he's hiding in a tree right now."

"John's trying to convince me to join the X-men." She said, vaguely. I stayed quiet, turning the wrench against a nut, 'Should I take it all the way apart?'

This was my revenge for the stunt that jerk pulled on me in the den. "I'm not sure if I should. I mean I want to be with him and the baby, but..." She ran her fingers through her hair, nervously.

Oww... Finger. Caught. In. Wires.

I ripped my hand free and shook it around to get the hurt out of it, "Yah know sugah, yah could just move here an' not join th' X-men." I suggested before sticking my pained finger in my mouth. "But would I fight against you when the Brother Hood did or what?" Why was she making this difficult?

"Just don't fight at all."

I pried off one of the mufflers. Oops. How's he going to fix that?

She nodded and chewed her lip, "I guess. So you think I should?"

When did I become a therapist?

_:Flashback:_

He'd done it again.

During one of his relapses, Thorn had hurt himself and this time someone else. "What the hell am I going to do Rogue? Can they put you in jail for something like this?" I looked down at the body of a beaten girl.

I couldn't breathe, I could feel my whole body shaking, 'If he did this tah some random person he just met, what about someone who always hangs around'im?' I put my hand to my fore head, feeling faint. "What do I do Rogue?"

Why was he asking me, how could I know?

I looked up at him, hie eyes were so worried. My lower lip trembled, he had just totally lost it; his face had twisted in rage and he had pummeled that girl, no one had been around to help her.

I had just stood there, too frightened to help.

What do I do?

Why did he ask me, what would I know?

I heard foot steps and voices of the wardens.

_ Their going to blame you, you didn't help. You should have helped. _

"No. This ain't mah fault." Thorn wasn't listening to me. I was going to get blamed, I hadn't helped her. I was supposed to be an X-men and I didn't help someone in need.

_ How could you not help her? _

I don't know.

_:End Flashback:_

"So I live in the mansion with JOHN, but don't become an X-man."

(Isn't that what I said?)

"Yup." I pulled myself up from under the bike and drew my hand across my sweaty forehead, well the frame was 'mostly' intact, "I'm sure he can fix it." I murmured to myself.

Well, he deserved it for what he pulled.

-------------------------

"Why would someone make sauce-less pizza?" Wanda asked Kitty, who was putting the Papa Johns box down.

I flipped open the lid and poked at the poor, cheese deprived 'zza, "It's supposed to be less fattening_."_

"There's no cheese on this pizza." I observed.

Kitty shrugged, "I said less fattening."

"I'm pregnant not dying, I need cheese on my pizza."Kitty shrugged again and grabbed a slice, Wanda looked at me pointedly.

"She knows she's asking for the death sentence, right?"

I shook my head and walked away, muttering about: yahoos ordering cheese-less pizza, trying to make me skinny.

------------------

I lay on my bed, one lamp light on, my head pounding viscously. Remy had screamed, loudly, when he saw the state of his bike. But that wasn't the cause of my head ache.

Have you ever had Sabertooth and Wolverine playing poker in your head? It's a weird experience. I.E. the cause of my headache was the psyche's, they were restless. Again.

_:Flashback:_

My hand shook as I took out the vial, syringe and the band of rubber. 'Why did I have to keep screwing up my life?'

I had done this before, stupidly, I might add.

I tightened the rubber around my upper arm and filled the syringe with the clear liquid. My breathing was sharp and jerky as I looked for the least bruised vein, I tucked the needle inside and pushed in the liquid. "Be my soul." I breathed.

They wouldn't shut up, but this shut them up; or maybe it deafened me to them, it filled me nonetheless. I laid back on the floor, Kitty wouldn't be back for hours, so now I could have my sanctuary

Peace

Paradise.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you see it) Kitty came back early that night, catching me in the middle of my escape.

I was forced to stop shooting up that night.

_:End Flashback:_

But I wouldn't go to those extremes again, not again. I sat up and headed to my stack of cd's lifting up my copy of Rob Zombie's 'living dead girl', I flipped it into the cd player.

I used to live by this song, I smiled and rocked my head to the music. Loud pounding came through my door, "Rogue turn that crap down!" Came the voice of whom I could tell was an annoying redhead.

I quirked my eyebrow up as I turned down the dial of the player, 'Ah could have sworn I left my teenage life behind.'

------------------

-

The Next Day.

Rain sleeted down the sky like a war of bullets, pooling around the cracked side walks. Clouds formed angry grey swarms against the darkened sky, the rain felt as hard as hail against my sensitive skin.

I ambled down Beaumont Ave. jumping in puddles, splashing bystanders; who glared back at me in indignation.

I felt eight years old again: Splashing people with dirty water, not worrying about the mud on my pants or the way my hair flung with water, looking like a drenched sheep dog.

At the moment I was on the way to the Mad-Hatters so I could see if Jamal still owned it. Crossing the street I looked at the cottage-like building that stood between, 'Wet seal' and 'Abercrombie and Fitch'.

Mad-hatters stood out starkly, with it's thatched roof, chubby chimney and egg shaped door. The building was painted a gold-green with bright silk screens hung in the window, and the sign was painted with the Mad-hatter and March-hare having tea. The tea that poured out of the spout shaped the letters of the stores name.

I pulled open the oval shaped door and was greeted by the scent of green tea and the sounds of Asian music.

Jamal and his family were very bohemian: Yoga, hemp, tea, vegetarians, earth, wind, fire, you know the type. Jamal himself hailed from England and had a soothing, deep voice. His wife, Tomo, was from Hong Kong and spoke softly, like jinling bells.

As I stepped in I glanced around the store: Purple walls laden down with books, shelves were high on the walls lined with black coffin like boxes filled with living dead dolls, weird knick-knacks were spread around the store to serve as gifts.

At the cashiers counters stood a teenage boy with smooth brown skin, a pouting mouth, slanted black cat eyes, an aristocratic nose and hair twisted into long dread locks. He wore a thin, baggy, silk, tie dyed tunic; with wing-like sleeves.

I tightened my jaw before it fell clean off my face, "Lei?" I asked; shock coloring my voice. He looked up from his, obviously, well-loved book (Metamorphosis by Kafka) cocking his head to the side, recognition lit up his face. His eyes always looked at everyone as if they were beloved.

Him and I used to talk about everything whenever I got the time to come down. Literature, art, music, he was freakishly smart and now freakishly handsome.

The main reason I had been so adamant about leaving the mansion today was because everyone gazed at me with pity swimming in their eyes, the pity was there because Remy was out with a girl.

On a date.

That's right.

A date.

"Miss Rogue, long time no see." Lei-sejed always call girls Miss, he put his book down, his smile shown, large and white, happy.

Apparently everyone thought Remy and I were dating, no-one could except that we were just friends: Friends extremely attracted to each other. But friends none-the-less. I understood why Remy was hesitant to be exclusively dating me, as far as he knew I was still untouchable and he was still horny.

I hadn't told anyone I could touch and Remy needs touch, I was just too afraid to let him. Too afraid to fall in deeper with him.

Lei and I fretted away the afternoon talking about Mussolini's effect on our modern day society/President. As I readied to leave he handed me a slip of ripped notebook paper, "Here. If you ever need to talk Miss Rogue."

The rain had stopped and the streets glistened, wet. The air was wet heat, like liquid desire.

The stars were starting to peak thru the dark purple sheet that was the sky, I wanted to catch the firefly-stars and feel their burn in my throat.

I thought a lot about the burn, he smoked so much, would his throat hold that heat?

If he kissed me would the burn travel my own throat? I hoped so, I wanted him to imprint me as his.

When I got to the mansion I trudged upstairs to my room and threw my still damp clothes to the floor. Rummaging thru my drawers I pulled out a long ,white, wife beater and put it on, grabbing my copy of, 'American psycho' I flopped down on my bed and promptly fell asleep, exhausted.

I woke up at 2:30 a.m. to the smell of cigarette smoke and spices. I turned my sleep filled eyes to the door in confusion, Remy stood there in tight, torn jeans, combat boots and a tight, blue shirt. A cigarette sat atop his bottom lip, his eyes were feral.

I could see his wanting in the full, redness of his lip's, the wildness of his eyes, the tension in his body, in the way his hands clenched, unclenched.

I could see the images of hard lust in those eyes, the intensity frightened me. He usually hid his desire from me better, I was astonished by the obvious savageness of it.

His eyelids swept over the pools of fire and his entire demeanor changed, his face closed to a fake, carefree. His lips tilted upward at the corners; they lost the hunger in their set. He leaned his head nonchalantly against the doorway, his hair hid the true intentions in his eyes, the strands tangled with those wild, long eyelashes.

He put the cigarette to his mouth and sucked in, deep. I ran my tongue over my lips lightly. In a dream he would have given me the burn, in a dream I would have licked his smoke.

"Get dressed." Maybe I am still sleeping.

"What?" I asked surprised, he rolled his eyes. "T'row clothes on. We goin' somewhere." I dramatically looked to the clock, "Rem it's 2:38 in th' mornin'. All ah wanna do is sleep."

Remy gasped, appalled. "Y' b' un 18 year old an' y' wanta sleep? Y' b' a disgrace to teenagers everywhere." He put a hand to his chest. My lips pursed together, I flung the comforter off me and walked to my drawer. I threw on a pair of jeans underneath my wife beater. His gaze burned through my thin shirt, the nipples standing out starkly.

Remy's bike was parked right outside the mansions door, glistening sleek red, I stood still in front of it and sighed, "One o' these days ah'm gonna have'ta steal yoah bike foh good." He snorted, "Dat is why I don' let y' normally near it, non?".

He straddled the leather seat and turned the key in the ignition. 'Damn, he looks good. Shit. Ah wondah if he slept with that gal?'

He turned with a flourish and smirked at me, he jerked his head to the right, "Get on chere." I swung my leg over and scooted up right against him. The heat of his back seared through me, warming me like no bath could.

I laid a soft kiss in the area between his shoulder blades, he shivered; the muscles jerked appealingly under my lips, and the motor cycle jerked to life.

The wind rushed my skin: paling it, pinking it, warming it, freezing it, numbing me, making me feel, the wind contradicted itself.

I didn't want the ride to end; with the trees rushing past, with the scent and warmth that was Remy.

I burrowed more into his back, feeling his deep chuckle vibrate through me. The moistness of the air caught in my hair like a crown of teardrops, giving me the throne, 'Queen of sadness'. Remy pulled into an old lot where a carnival used to be, some of the rides had been left. The ruins of a castle fun house, the house of freaks dungeon, the peeling paint of the mournful carousal, the largely daunting Ferris wheel.

_Who was this Ferris they named a wheel after? _Questioned jubilee, "Ah don't know." I whispered too lowly for Remy to hear.

I stepped off the bike, my bare feet felt soft and sliding against the worn sand. You could almost smell the sticky sweetness of cotton candy. Remy grabbed my hand and led me to the ogres water wheel (a.k.a Ferris wheel) he jerked his head to the ladder that led to the top. I huffed angrily and started to climb, heaving my body heavily up the polls that made up the ladder.

I pulled myself up unto the top box, it swung loosely as I sat in it, a few minutes later Remy pulled himself in. He grinned at me like a little boy who knew something I didn't, my brow furrowed, "What?" He jerked his head up to the sky, I let my head fall back, then gasped.

Why is it, that no matter how many times I see the stars they always get more beautiful? They gathered above us, stars like glass gin fragments. Swirling lights of green, yellow, white, infinity in a handful. "'S belle, non?" I leaned my head on his shoulder continuing to look up. "Gorgeous, Remy."

In the newly washed sky the night showed all it's stars; gods and goddesses of beauty. They blazed like the lights of music from an electric guitar: it was the sweet taste of sugar like electric star fire, like champagne you could sip until your blood turned gold and luminous.

I saw all this but all I could wonder was what he tasted like, I was so close to him that if I stuck my tongue out, I would taste him on the tip.

Remy pulled something in a flask out of the bag that connected to his belt, he unscrewed the top and took a sip. He swallowed and passed it to me, "What is it?" He grinned in a way that melted me, "Bourbon." I screwed my lips together and took the flask, I tipped it back and swallowed. I grimaced at the taste, Remy chuckled, "Le'me guess, y' ain't had it before?" My face still displeased at the taste, I shook my head. He tipped the bottle in my mouth.

"Ag'in."

I swallowed the liquid again and shivered, feeling an ecstasy of pure honeyed light pouring down my throat. He licked his lips and watched me shiver with intense eyes, his breathing turned husky as he looked away.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and cleared my throat.

"So, how was ya date?" I asked nonchalantly, he shrugged; indifferently. " 'S ok." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously. Did'ja have fun? What ya'll do?"

"Movie." I glared at him, "Wha do ya even date if ya don't seem tah lahke it?" He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it from his face and looked up at the stars. "Seems bette' den jes' sittin' dere, doin' nothin'." I smiled and turned my head to the side, his hand cupped my face; turning it to his-his gloved thumb traced my bottom lip as he looked in my eyes. I jerked my head out of his hand and took another sip of the bourbon, my heart thumping wilder and louder than it ever had before.

When we arrived back at the mansion something had changed between us, and when I slept I dreamt of trembling bodies, deep sighs, moans of pleasure, and eyes filled with burning-red sins.

------------

I'll lay her down in her gingerbread coffin  
She's so pretty, all laid out in white  
Lay her down in her gingerbread coffin  
When we need her, she'll rise in the light  
Lay her down in her gingerbread coffin  
It's a flickering, beautiful sight  
Lay her down in her gingerbread coffin  
When we need her, she'll rise to the night... 

Rasputin-A, Cabin Fever, Gingerbread Coffin

The allure of human flesh is both terrifying and addicting.

Being able to swim in another persons memory is nearly as drawing.

Sometimes the need my psyche have to bring another personality into their world is so ridiculously overpowering. Today they craved innocence, who was I to deny them.

The controller of this body?

What is that to them.

Choosing a victim requires thought: who will have the most energy to recover quickly and what is innocence personified?

---------------

I sat on a rusty chain-link swing at the Bayville city park, children played on slides and teeter-toters, they had wars in the sandboxes, and wars on the slides; their mothers -who smoked a pack a minute- ignored them as they talked about:

Man trouble.

Son trouble.

Car trouble.

House trouble.

Job trouble.

Four year olds screeched loudly at their baby-sitters, who were negotiating with local male drug addicts for a gram of pot.

One negotiation seemed to be going particularly well, as one of the addicts walked with a girl-sitter to behind the bathroom house. Soon moans of pleasure could be heard. His, of course. (A/N: What was I the only one who's babysitter used to give head for a gram of pot at the park, while she was baby-sitting?)

Was a taste of innocent memories too much to ask for in this world of ours?

I combed my fingers through my hair in agitation and lightly pushed off the sand covered ground with the balls of my feet, making the swing jerk forward and back in momentum. Children squeak-argued and fought over plastic super hero toys, not even pretending to play nicely -their mothers still didn't care- the squabbling soon turned to fist fights.

"Give it back!"

I turned my head to that sob of pure unhappiness, the little girls voice was muffled with tears, her head darted wildly between the two older boys standing on either side of her, tossing a book between themselves; out of her reach.

My super-hero-help-people-out urge (that was instilled when I first came to Xavier's) reared it's helpful (cough, cough, yeah right!) head at the girls desperation, I got off the swing; the chains groaning with relief at the loss of my weight (I glared at it for a moment, 'Ah am naht fat!').

I sauntered (yes sauntered) over to the small gaggle of brats...erm...kids surrounding the three children, as one of the boys jerked his hand back, preparing to throw the book to his friend. I reached my hand out quickly and snatched it up.

I turned the book over in my hand, skimming it's well-loved pages, completely aware of the multitude of childish eyes on.

It was 'The Wizard Of Oz', the cover page was wrinkled and taped back on with black electric tape, the pages were stained with grass and other substances, the corners of pages were weak and folded from dog-earring.

I looked up from the book to the boys, they sifted around nervously, their eyes darting around looking for reprieve. I crooked my finger at them and they hesitantly walked over, I lifted the book and whapped them both on the head, their hands jerked up to rubbed their heads. "If ah catch eithah of yah terrorizin' anyone again ah won't be so nice."

Unfortunately I couldn't make punish them any worse. (That would be child abuse. Pah!) So they ran off.

I tossed the book at the foot of the little girl and finally looked up at her face, I was viciously startled by her appearance: her skin was the fine, silken fur of a peach colored cat, two pointy ears protruded from the top of her head. Her eyes tilted upward with (what looked like) black kohl lining them.

When she saw my eyes scrutinizing her oddities she moved to pull her hood over her face, my hand shot out to stop her, "No sugah, ya don't need to do that." Her dainty eyebrow raised and she looked around at everyone else who had not noticed her looks yet, than pulled the hood over her head.

She nodded her head at me, picked her book up; then sat at the side of the tree that faced opposite of the park. 'And ah thought my powers were a burden, at least they ain't visible. Ah wondah what her powers are.'

_ She's a mutant, no-one will miss her. _THEY whispered to me.

_ No-one will care if you absorb her. _THEY taunted me.

_ Just one touch. _A malicious voice whispered.

My hand reached out of it's own accord, my fingers itched to smooth across that fur. I took my glove off and reached out to brush her cheek with the back of my hand.

--------------

I sat on a squishy red bean bag in my 'closet', chewing red licorice that I picked up from a gas station. Rasputin-A's: Gingerbread Coffin thrummed in the back ground.

My psyches were quiet as they played with their new human toy.

I had laid her out as she slept, on the porch of a Child Protective Services department home. Her name was Lucy Jacks, she was born looking like a cat; her powers were the ability to see in the dark, hear for miles, jump 4 feet in the air and she ate raw meet (vegetables and fruits made her hack up hair balls).

Her parents beat her for being born a freak (like it was her fault), they didn't let her go to school or talk to people, she wasn't allowed to leave her cellar room.

But she was smart. She taught herself to read, write, do math, and she snuck out to the library whenever she could.

She found, 'The Wizard Of Oz' In the discarded pile in the library. She believed she had a guardian angel and that it was a gift from them, she never went anywhere without it.

I wanted to scream and hiss; howl and cry; laugh and giggle at the way this knowledge came to me.

I wanted to rip my psyches out of my head and spit on them. But they had been inside me so long that now, they were a part of me, my own dark wishes: to live other peoples lives.

To them I was just a vessel, a means to an end.

It drove me crazy because they knew I would do anything to shut them up.

_:Flashback:_

At Red Rock we were allowed outside for an hour everyday after lunch, so we wouldn't revolt from lack of freedom. During that time Thorn and I would usually reside under a large pine tree that stood in the middle of the field, it seemed to sadistically amuse itself by dropping pine cones on our heads.

So, I would wile away the hour feeding my psyches by absorbing insects and woodland creatures, and Thorn would tell me his theories about how the world had quietly been taken over by a group of idiot space aliens. Or just his theories on life in general.

Today was no different.

I was teasingly absorbing a rabbit by stroking it's soft fur with one finger, while Thorn was pulling a particularly pesky pine cone from the curling tangles of my hair. "Have you ever heard of nymphs?" He asked when the pine was out of my hair, I let the rabbit wobbly hop off and thought of the days I would sneak into a gardeners yard and eat carrots after a day of making hot bunny love...er... never mind, that wasn't me.

"Yeah their sex maniacs, right?"

Thorn rolled his eyes, "Not nymphos- nymphs. Like wood nymphs. Those are the kind of nymphs that possess trees. I think this pine is a wood nymph in disguise and that's why the pine cones hit us directly in the head."

I examined the tree suspiciously for a moment, then shook my head in doubt. "Nah."

Since Thorn and I became acquaintances he began to wear gloves, which would come in handy since he insisted on always touching me.

I rolled over onto my back and Thorn pulled my head in his lap. He caught his fingers in my hair and looked up at the clouds, my eyes were fixed on his face and I couldn't stop thinking about how his mind and thoughts would taste.

_ MMM... tasty man, tasty thoughts. _

_ No-one cares about a mutant, let alone a crazy one. _

_ Let him in! _

_ Just one touch, it won't hurt, look at that smooth skin, don't you want to feel the sharp stubble? _

_ Georgy porgy puddin_g _pie, kissed the girls and made them cry. _

One of my gloves was still off from absorbing the rabbit, so as he looked to the sky I slid my hands up to cup his sharp-stubble filled, cheeks.

That night I dreamt of a farmer chopping up my rabbit family and being in love with a girl who had white stripes in her hair and didn't look twice at me.

_:End flashback:_

_--------------_

The puke-green plastic chair I sat in squeaked loudly as I shifted in it, Wanda's eyes bugged out of her head as she surveyed the weight many, a-waddling women, carried with her in the maternity wing we sat in.

She sat back in her chair, a horrified look on her face, "Ah cain't believe John has such good health insurance." I murmured in disbelief John fidgeted in his chair, his eyes shifting to the lighters Wanda held hostage. "I demolish buildin's. It get's good rates mate."

Wanda squeaked pitifully, still horrified. "I am going to be so fat."

I shot a suspicious glance at her, she'd been freakishly emotional for awhile.

Over-bright Hospital lights flared off the shiny linoleum floor, as we waited for Wanda's name to be called.

Remy stood at the admittance desk, flirting with the secretary and I was filled with the urge to rip her hair out by the dyed red roots. Remy's eyes shifted to me as he laughed at something El bimbo said, I turned before our eyes met. 'Ass is trying to make me jealous.' I smirked at this bit of interesting knowledge.

It was Wanda's first prenatal appointment and she forced Remy and I to come in case she or John ran away screaming. A petite nurse came out of a set of double doors, smiling widely and called, "Wanda Maximoff. Wanda Maximoff."

Wanda was muttering gloomily about the cheerfulness of people in the maternity wing as she slouched to the door, with John skipping alongside her. Remy sat down next to me and I noticed he wasn't pocketing a number.

"What happened? She didn't put out enough tah yoah likin'?"

He lifted an eyebrow at my (hated) bitter tone, than smirked and leaned close to me. "My chere, y' know Remy on'y want y'." I scoffed and pushed him from me. "Well Remy bettah keep it in his pants." I had been doing that a lot lately, pushing him away, mostly because I could barely control myself from jumping him.

My dreams were getting more vivid, more erotic.

I was restless with desire whenever I was near him and when I saw him flirt with other girls I had to beat down the primitive need to do serious bodily harm.

And he knew it, and loved my reactions.

He reached over and teasingly pulled me unto his lap, he nuzzled his face into my covered shoulder, "Y' smell so good, _mignonne._" I smiled and flirtatiously tangled my hands in his hair while shooting a look at the secretary. "How'm ah sweet?" He chuckled low, "Y' look sweet, smell sweet, talk sweet, act sweet, g't a sweet right hook." I smiled, wanting to kiss him so bad.

-----------------

That night I entered -The Rage- with a prickling feeling on the inside of my thighs; my blood thrummed harsh through my body with a rush of adrenaline. My body told me to flee. Something was going to happen. Something I wasn't sure I'd like. As I walked to the counter to order; I heard the smoking, burning voice of the person singing; I couldn't look at him, I knew that voice.

Right?

I went to the counter to order my drink from a girl with pale blue hair. I felt his voice beating at my back like a drum, trying to get my attention, while not being to obvious about it. Why, oh why did I tell him I lived in New York City? Why couldn't I have said Bangladesh, or Montana?

Places I never wanted to visit.

He sung about magic, glowing moons of purple, wooden stars hanging in the skies like puppets, champagne like ice crystals. He sung about an elusive women, about his:

Angel girl,

Devil girl,

Fairy girl,

Scarred girl,

Nymphian girl,

Crazy girl,

I sat at a bottle shaped table and ignored how familiar the voice sounded, after all it had been so long since I heard it, maybe I was mistaken.

His voice was kissed with coolness of a frozen lake, he sounded almost desperate as he called to this women. It would smoulder in his throat before coming out of his mouth like liquid fire. I sipped my chai tea, the heat and spice making me think of Remy.

I didn't look at him on the stage, I think on some level I was frightened, because I knew it would be him and that made me want to scream.

He sang about a Rogue girl who made his mind fogged with opium like silver mists, who made him burn inside like candle wax poured on the inside of his wrist.

The tears swirled inside me like bottled gin, because his words made me think of how I felt for that damn swamp rat and I knew I had to look up.

My head felt as heavy as a lion's; with the muzzle and thickest mane as I lifted it.

He looked more sorrowful then I remembered, with his Adams apple dipping and bobbing with his words. His hair was longer; to the top's of his ears, the brown of it streaked with golden sunlight. His eyes were gold as a gods and shone like many worlds, the scream froze at the edge of my throat, 'Why meh?'

Thorn was back.

A/N: Why did I do this, why oh why? I don't know, but thorn is in the story now. Crap! I know this took a while, but family issues came up and I had no time to write. Read and review!

Well as I have said three or so times: please REVIEW! I love reviews they fill my soul with light, they get me closer to god, they make me believe in... in– FAN FICTION REVIEWS!


	8. Thorn in my Side

A/N: Yeah, hi. Remember me? I have been on a wee bit of a hiatus. A lot of stuff has happened and I haven't been writing much, at all. I have had a extremely horrendous writers block so this chapter is stiff and horrible, it is short and I had nothing to write. I had surgery which hurt and sucked so I gave up on writing for awhile. This chapter is really different from the last one, I really like mixing elements of humor and seriousness. Some chapters are just random, while other ones are more introspective, it breaks up the story and makes it easier to swallow. So here comes the next chapter. The one with all the flashbacks.

_(Psyche & Telepathy)_

_;Flashback;_

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, I however own a life size cardboard Gambit that is covered with many kisses.

Chapter 8: Thorn in my Side

I ducked my head and the shook the wild strands of my hair into my face. I wanted to melt into the floor like Kitty could. I even tried denying my presence in the café completely. But of course, my luck and imagination are not that good.

At the end of his set I was still frozen on the padded chair, trying to figure out what I did to deserve this. He leapt off the stool on center stage, his legs long; graceful. He flipped the guitar onto his back in a smooth arc. His false bravado would have tricked someone who knew him less than I did, but he has taken a permanent place of residence in my head, so I could see right through him.

His burning golden eyes shifted from person to person and he continuously hit his fist into his palm, uneasily.

I wanted to jump up and run. To hide myself away. But I swear he has an unnatural hold on me, because as soon as I stared into those eyes I could barely breathe. He stared guiltily from underneath burnished eyelashes, he reacted like a frightened puppy, expecting a kick even now.

His hand reached up and for a second I was enthralled with the sight of his bitten down nails. The flecks of blood underneath them as a result of his ardent chewing. He brushed the hair from my face, I winced and looked into my chai tea, wondering why I'd come here.

_;Flashback;_

Thorn didn't know how long he had been at Red Rock, there were no calendars around and no-one would tell him. The days were longer than in the outside. He found himself looking forward to things as asinine as lunch, because it was a break from the monotony.

Thorn watched the girl in front of him write in a journal, she told him she planned on publishing a memoir and this was good life experience.

He didn't remember asking.

The girl next to him was searching for split ends, than ripping them out while mumbling to herself about "Perfection."

He looked at the clock, surprised at the late hour, "Where's Tony." Anthony was the resident diver. Meaning that every day at 1:30 he would try to escape by diving at the door multiple times, until he was sedated. Memoir-girl stopped writing, "Solitary confinement."

Scribble, scribble.

"What'd he do?"

A small malicious smirk traveled across the telepath's (Really she could only manipulate thoughts, more than read them) lips, "He kept stabbing himself in the eye with safety scissors."

Thorn didn't know anyone at Red Rock only throwing a statement in here or there. He had no urge to talk to these people.

The rumble of a security phone sounded in the maniacal silence, "David, we got a rowdy one here." Grunted the receiver, when the resident warden answered. Screeches of anger and promises of physical mutation echoed along the walls. Our "Security" guard, David, whipped out his keys and slammed them into the door knob.

Thorn sat up straight and watched the large metal doors being kicked open by black, chunky army boots.

_:End Flashback:_

"So..." Thorn began after a few minutes of intense silence.

"I turned eighteen." He said awkwardly.

I snorted meanly, unable to stop myself, "I kinda figured that." Thorn was a ward of the state of Connecticut and they were mutant hating bastards, hence they refused to let him leave Red Rock until he reached his majority.

"Why'd you come here?" Stupid question, I forcibly stopped myself from banging my head on the table. While hoping my inner struggle wasn't evident.

He cleared his throat and looked around, "I just remembered you mentioning this place. I've been coming here for a few days." He shrugged, "Hoped I'd run into you."

If I ran away screaming would he take that the wrong way? Better not take the chance.

'_Aw, Rogue!' _Kitty's voice squealed loudly, _'He likes you, give him a chance.' _

"I don't want too!" I snapped out loud, Thorn ignored me as he sat down, he was used to my vague outbursts. 'Why is she always telling me to give every guy a chance?'

'_Because your eighteen, hot and have never been laid. Which means we will never see any action'_ Jubilee intoned dryly. _'What would you dooo, for a Klondike bar?' _St. John sang out in my head.

Thorn coughed noisily into his hand, "Uhm... Do you still live in that Mutant institute?" I nodded, my eyes widening as I realized his intentions. "Look, I need a place to stay. And maybe they'd be able to help control my... powers."

"What about those voices in your head?" I said delicately. "They seem to be fine with those in yours." He shot back. Touche.

-----------------

Despite my murmured protests, 'No. Please. Don't come with me. Too many people there already. Stop. Oh fine.' Thorn somehow ended up back at the institute with me. At the moment we stood in front of the massive entrance. I shuffling my feet and staring at the ground, he commenting on the fascinating architecture. "Oh what fascinating architecture... so big and tall."

He leaned over and whispered out the side of his mouth, his lips brushing my earlobe, (I almost turned on my powers and absorbed him, with the intention of abandoning him in the bushes) "Is the guy who owns this place over compensating for something?"

I looked up to the roof, blinking hard, 'Well the professor is small, short, tiny feet... OH GOD! Bad thoughts, getoutgetoutgetout!'

I shivered in horror. Thorn straightened himself, shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded sagely, "Bad moment?"

I almost smacked him.

As I shoved the large doors open with all the strength of my minuscule body, Thorn leapt high in surprise. "Can't someone warn you before they do that?" He yelped, rubbing his right ear frantically. I rose a distrusting eyebrow in his direction, "What're you talking about?" I backed away from him suspiciously.

Out of the corner of my retina I saw a soaking wet Boom Boom chasing a cackling Ray with flaming gum balls in her hand. That would be messy and I wasn't cleaning it up. The noise coming from inside was deafening.

Thorn continued rubbing his ear in agitation, "Someone is welcoming me and asking for me to go to their office." He lowered to a crouch and looked around fearfully, "Why do I have a feeling it's an old guy with a shiny bald scalp, who steeples his hands in a Mr. Burns sort of way?"

I pursed my lips and offered, "Because it is..." Maybe I should try to be helpful, "It's the professor. His office is up the stairs and to your right. Than go straight to the last door." I pointed up a dark hallway, speaking in a wavering voice, "Enter if you dare." Than turned and walked away, laughing madly.

--------------

_;Flashback; _

Over the years he had been known as many things, Le Diable Blanc, Get out of here you little demon, Prince of thieves, King of hearts, murderer, Gambit, That guy who was so good in bed then broke my heart, and then there was that stint of being called the Grim Reaper (but that was purely business). But never before had he been called Infatuated. And with a stubborn little hellion, underage at the time, what a plus.

At first the attraction was purely sexual fantasy. Than, when Apocalypse possessed her; he had seen a deeply vulnerable and trapped girl.

For some reason he had become irrevocably addicted, just as inescapably as he was with everything he had ever tried. Since when had the infamous Remy Lebeau become a chivalrous Knight? Interested in the variable Damsel in Distress?

His obsessive attention made no sense, his arduous study of her was beginning to enrage him. Sure she was beautiful. With that two-tone hair that could not possibly be naturally straight. (Two-tone, Totone, Tommy Totone, 867-5309 Jenny, stop it!) Those sparkling Jade eyes. The . full lips made for kissing, that insanely, gorgeous rounded bottom... Sure she was beautiful, but so was that red headed telepath. But something about the little loner drew him.

Remy lept behind an over grown shrub, avoiding the line of sight of the security cameras. His head popped up, jerking this way and that as he thought of his next plan of attack. It was a game he particularly enjoyed playing. The secret agent man. Bond, James Bond.

Besides it helped to hone his reflexes, he needed them to be in tip-top shape. It was the same as when he filched wallets or gold Rolexes for fun. It was practice. He still got a reward at the end, sure this was different, he would get to see a beautiful girl. But it wasn't like he was stealing her panties. Just a glimpse of her, what was wrong with that?

The Xavier mansion had crazy security and then there was that Wolfman from the black lagoon who, apparently, did not sleep. Or appreciate the effort Remy went through to see his girl. Remy tried not to let these things discourage him, but since he was never sure if his private parts would get the six claw salute, he didn't pull this stunt too often.

Of course, physical desire was a driving force, a difficult thing to overcome.

So long without seeing her beautiful face was too much for a flesh and blood man to take. And all the cold showers were just an inconvenience.

Remy thrust his way to the tree nearest her window and scuttled up the tree in his usual squirrel tactic. Just one glance. Was that really so much to ask? He was getting pathetic. All he had to do was think of the way her eyelashes swept her pale cheeks and he was instantly hard, the thought of her swaying hips and lush breasts was generally too much for him.

He stuck out his neck as far as possible, judging the distance of the jump to her balcony. It wasn't too far, besides he was desperate. He pushed his body off the branch and tried to leap gracefully onto the center of the free floating death trap. But his desire made him clumsy and he landed in an undignified heap. Just one peak, he looked inside the window.

All of her things were cleared out, not a death rock poster to be found. The bed was stripped of her sheets and the only evidence that she had been there was a copy of "The Bloody Chamber" lying open on the floor.

The Rogue was gone.

_;End Flashback; _

-----------

Wanda had moved into the mansion the other day, after the appointment at her doctors. She was cuddling with Pyro on an armchair as they watched "Spinal Tap" St. John's arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his other hand cupped her stomach with a strong air of protectiveness. Remy slouched on the nearby couch as he tried to pretend disinterestedness in the movie.

I leaned against the door jam, enjoying the quiet, when he looked up at me. He winked and cocked a finger in my direction, I scoffed and purposely stayed where I was. He rolled his eyes and grinned, shifting lazily on the couch.

He stretched out and patted his lap, waggling his eyebrows. I shook my head, teasingly licking my lips. He looked back at the movie, ignoring me, I sashayed over to the chair across him and plopped onto it, sighing in mock pleasure. I groaned and wriggled around suggestively, throwing pouts in Remy's direction. St. John looked over at him, as though surprised to see he was still there,

"Thought you were goin' somewhere, mate?" He turned his glittering gaze to the T.V.

"Got a date." He grumbled, my mind went blank. "With that girl from last Friday?" I blurted out, he looked at me in confusion. "What _fille_?"

He didn't remember her? The thought of them together had tortured me all week and this ass didn't even remember her? "You're a jerk, you know that?" Wanda jerked her head toward me in surprise, "John, lets go fool around." She said, dragging him after her. "But I want to see them fight.." "Come on." she jerked hard on his arm.

Remy leaned forward and locked his eyes with mine, "Wha' does it matter, if I don't 'member her?" "Because, you went out with her, what if she really liked you? Did you just screw her, than slip out the door?" His eyes hardened, "Who's Thorn?" He asked, breath whooshed out of me. Oh crap. "What?" I gasped.

"Tall _homme_, brown eyes, brown hair, speaks really fond o' you." How had he fond out about Thorn already? Wasn't anything secretive in this place. "Chat likes to talk." He answered my unspoken question.

"What do my relationships mean to you?" I snapped in frustration.

"Exactly." He sunk back in the chair. "Exactly!" I repeated, I lifted myself and stomped out of the room after Wanda and John.

---------------

It was such a nice day, she couldn't help but think. It was upside down but nice. She was trying to center her powers by doing a hand stand. Gravity had no effect on her as she used her telekinesis to lift her entire body.

Bobby came into her line of vision and stopped to stare. He dipped his head down so he was seeing her right side up. "What are you doing?" He asked in his Boston twang, "Yoga." She simply replied. "Your floating... you know that right?" What was wrong with him? She was always able to use her powers to defy gravity.

"Are you alright, Bobby?" She asked, "Yeah, are you?" She nodded, lowering herself to the ground again. He straightened and began walking away, he stopped and looked at her, "Jean?" he asked, "What is it?" He was beginning to tax my concentration. "Nothing...nothing."

------------

She walked down the stairs, watching as Gambit got ready to go out. He had been here for a year, but it was still hard to get used to him. The front door opened and Scott stepped in, the niggling doubts she had all disappeared. She ran down to him and jumped in his eyes, giving him soft kisses on the lips she said, "Honey! You didn't tell me you were going out."

His arms weren't holding her.

The steady stream of thoughts that usual flowed through their mind link had been frozen all day and it worried her. Now however she felt the shock that screamed through his head.

"Scott?" She asked. She saw rage float over Gambit's face and then a cloud of red hair floated thru the door. "Rogue! What are you doing on my boyfriend?" Jean Grey calmly asked. "You can touch?" Scott said over her. Rogue jumped off her fearless leader, and stared at angry set of Remy's lips.

"Shit." She whispered.

----------------

A/N: Apparently Rogue is allowing her psyches too much leniency. I know this is short, but I just wrote it after getting a review telling me how long it had been since I added a chapter, so I just wrote. It may be run together but I thought I might as well put it up right away or I never would. I will try and start writing the next chapter really quick.

By the way, that little splurge of Remy sort of stalking Rogue was just mocking all the stories that have Remy seriously stalking her. I think he would have to be really desperate to stalk her, but I thought I would add it anyway.

I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and stuck with me, you all RULE!

Please review this chapter, I LOVE READING REVIEWS!


	9. Distorted

A/N: So, I only recently began writing this story again as I have lacked inspiration completely, nothing has come to me and it has been so difficult to just go on in life knowing I had left you all hanging.

Lies, all lies!

It was so fun, torture is great. But doing nothing is horrible so I am back! Hear the trumpets sound! Anyone watch project runway lately, I have been so addicted to that show because I design and create clothes, it is great to watch for ideas. I make myself my own challenges.

I am so tired of living in cheap, crappy, roach infested apartments. You all probably know what I am talking about, working at dead end jobs for the tiny amount of cash they throw at you every two weeks and then getting some of that amount out of your check for health insurance that only pays for three dollars or so of surgery.

That's it I'm moving to Canada!!!

_(Psyche & Telepathy & Cody speak)_

_;Flashback;_

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, I however own a life size cardboard Gambit that is covered with many kisses.

Chapter 9: Distorted

_Two hours earlier_

Her full weight tried to rip her arms from their sockets. Gravity attempted to pull her down, her palms ran with sweated as she firmly gripped the warming bar. She began to swing her feet in dramatic circles, enjoying the uncontrollable jerking of her body round and round. Using all of her remaining strength she tried to pull her small form above the monkey bars.

Two uncovered claws clamped around her bare legs and helped push her up. Rogue's bright green eyes looked down, seeing her own childhood body clad in nothing but a sleeveless shirt and small shorts wasn't shocking. Nor were the blue, three finger hands wrapped around her calves, boosting her high above the brightly colored bars.

Just the joyful atmosphere told her where she was. She looked into the kind, yellow eyes of her brother, at the peaceful surroundings of her young friends frolicking around the playground. All of them with the same carefree air that only a child could have. At the moment nothing bad could happen.

She didn't notice a small Scott, his unshielded blue eyes caught upon his shoes, as they kicked at the smooth sand. Lonely without his red headed love.

But Rogue knew where she was, and it wasn't real.

---------------

I raced quickly to the bathroom, and began searching frantically in the cabinets until I found the green bottle of mouth wash.

"Get'em off me! Get'em off me!" I squealed furiously, before chugging the noxious liquid.

I swished it around in my mouth. My face turning mottled red and my eyes watered like rivers as I tried to rid myself of the "Summers disease" I deemed so unworthy to be mixed with my own saliva.

'Oh god, Ah think Ah used tongue!'

I cringed, swallowing some of the antiseptic for good measure. I spat the mouth full out and drank some more, knowing one swish wasn't enough.

Bobby peered into the bathroom, oblivious to all that had occurred in the foyer, "Someone call Poison Control! Rogue's trying to kill herself again!"

A well aimed kick to the groin shot from the bathroom and Ice boy fell over, groaning in extreme pain.

----------

The river tumbled forward over rocks, twinkling in the bright sun. the humid air blew softly through the tall, green grass. Mosquito's buzzed in lazy circles, enjoying the heat around them. A small breeze threw the old swing against the Oak tree it was tied to, it's chains screaming in protest at it's lack of freedom.

His blonde hair twisted and flew about his head, his small body slumped over the edge as he watched the water shoot by him.

Rogue ambled toward the young boy, picking her way over rocks and pushing past tall-grass. "Whatcha watchin', Cody?" She said, staring inquisitively at him. Her small, chubby fingers twirling a fat curl around them.

Technically Rogue had never known Cody as a child, only brushing against him at the party where her powers manifested. But here, right now, everyone seemed to be a child. Carefree, worriless.

"_Somethin's wrong," _He mumbled, his brow furrowed in confusion.

He pointed to the images in the water and they silently watched as the person they inhabited floated upside down. He looked up at her, _"Yoah in heah, so ya can't be doin' this." _

Rogue shoved her fingertips into her mouth and gnawed upon the nails worriedly. 'Somethin' _was _wrong!'

"_Ya have to go back." _Cody whispered, "Ya don't understand. It's scary out there Cody." He smiled. _"Yeah. But ya_ _can't stay in heah forevah, jus' 'cuz_ _it's safe." _

Rogue felt like someone was walking over her grave, a cold-shivering that gripped her soul in a vice. She always got this feeling when a psyche took control. She watched the river as the body whose eyes they saw thru lept at Scott and kissed him. Cody reached to touch the river, but it wasn't a river anymore. It was a mirror with a film of water thrusting atop it. His fingertip pressed to the face of the mirror and his voice whispered in her mind, _"Ya can't avoid that Cajun forevah." _

And then she was thrown into possession of her body with one word mumbling past her lip.

"Shit."

----------------

Late that night I sat on the tip-top of the Institute's roof, brooding about life's misfortunes. As I occasionally like to do.

I took a dramatic swig of Root beer and stared out over Bayville, it was really a tiny place. About the same size as Caldecott, which meant it was the size of an old hovel town in the middle of a swamp.

At that moment I really wanted a beer, but I could not find Logan's alcohol safe and I really didn't want to go into Remy's room to get a bottle. I leaned back and stared up at the stars in distress, Jean's psyche had hidden in shame for the last few hours somewhere in my mind. I felt sorry for her, it was unfair to be so cooped up inside someone else's mind and not have the real physical connection humanity needs.

I know I had dealt with that for years and later tortured myself with it.

Sure, her and Slim made out a bunch in my mind (shudder), but I don't think it felt the same as it did in reality. I put the bottle down and ran my fingers through my hair, it was starting to get really cold outside. Fall was beginning and the winds were staring to move in at night, but the days were still sunny and it was much nicer then the sweltering heat of summer.

"So, ya can touch?" I jumped in surprise and looked to my side, Logan stood in the entrance of the stairs, smoking a cigar. "Let's not make a big deal 'bout it." I mumbled, he came closer.

"But it is, it's somethin' you wanted for a long time. How come you didn't say anything?" I shrugged, I had thought Logan would be the least offended by my secret. He was always so aloof, but now he seemed extremely hurt.

"Ah didn't think it would mattah." He nodded and blew out a large ring of smoke, "If it don't matter than I guess I shouldn't congratulate you." I heard him thunder down the steps and slam the door behind him. I wrapped my arms around myself and never felt so alone.

After an hour of reviewing all the mistakes I seemed to have made over the years, I decided to jump into my squishy bed and huddled down in the covers. As I walked down the hallway- OF SHAME- everyone who had seen my unintentional display of "affection" with Scooter stopped and stared.

Those who had not been in the foyer, were filled in by the whispers which tickled their ears. I kept my head down and my eyes on the floor as I headed toward my room.

Unfortunately I ran into a man-wall, which seemed to have a spiky blue tail. I looked up into my brothers sapphire eyes, he had gotten so tall, I hadn't even noticed how much he'd grown. He spread his arms wide and I flinched, thinking he was going to yell at me about lying by omission. But he just wrapped his bare, furry arms around me and squeezed tightly, whispering in my ear, "No objections."

I sighed and buried my cold nose in his warm neck, choking on my tears and trying to draw breath. He really was choking me.

------------------

I rushed into my room, all that freely given affection made me nervous. Everyone had watched Kurt hugging me with little smiles on their faces. I smiled happily when I reached my sanctuary, until I saw the two girls sitting on my bed, one completely pissed off, the other looking pathetically depressed.

Wanda's arms were crossed over her still flat belly, her lips twisted in an expression of extreme displeasure. Kitty's lips were pulled down in a rarely seen frown, her face lacking that brightness it always has. I couldn't believe I had put that expression on her face, Wanda's wasn't really a surprise. And since she had moved in the other day, she seemed to always be in my room.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Wanda hissed, my eyes widened. Damn she could sound creepy.

I couldn't stop staring at Kitty, she sat in a little pale yellow Babydoll dress, with matching pantaloons. Her hair was down and brushed to shine, the small waves to her elbows. She looked so vulnerable without anything on her feet, her ankles were so pale. Her face was downtrodden and betrayed looking. "Kitty, Ah'm sorry." I said, "Ah know Ah shoulda told ya'll, but Ah didn't think Ah could."

She looked up and smiled softly, "That's okay, I think." Wanda rolled her eyes, "No it's not, if we are your friends, you should be able to tell us anything."

That was the single most strange thing I had ever heard Wanda say.

--------------

_Five days later_

I stepped out of the shower, making sure not to slip on the floor. Sometimes showers feel nicer than baths, having the water pulse furiously on your back and working out all that tension. I wrapped a big fluffy blue towel around my body and looked up at the mirror, absently watching streams of water drip down my face.

Remy hadn't spoken to me in a week, only doling out hurt and confused looks, I felt that I had kicked his puppy. He would stare at me intently, like he was trying to figure something out. I lifted a corner of the towel and pat my face dry.

"_Don't you get it Rogue, he thought you two were friends at least and he's got the total hots for you. He probably knows you used to crush on Scott and is wondering why you were smooching him. Maybe he thinks you still like Scott instead of him._" Interjected the psyche of Kitty.

"Ah think that's the most intelligent speech Ah've ever heard yah give, Kitty." I said, shock written over my face. _"I'm deeper then most people think. And I've been practicing keeping 'like' out of what I say. At least I was before you sucked me up."_

"Oop's, sorry about that." I replied, the corners of my lips pulling down in an expression of remorse. She shrugged and was silent. I went to the closet and reached for a long-sleeved shirt and pants. . . my usual gear, but stopped.

What did it matter anymore? They all knew that I could tap my powers down, they'd seen me jump Scott. Oh what shivers racked my body at that horrendous thought. I grabbed a calf length, Sage colored sundress, it was made of a thin linen and lightly hugged my body. But it was long enough for me not to become paranoid. I slid it on and grabbed a thin violet cashmere sweater, the sleeves were to my elbow and it closed with one jewel button.

I forcefully thrust myself past my glove drawer and slipped on a plain pair of Moroccan slipper-shoes. Then twisted my hair up with a pair of wooden chopsticks and allowed some curls to frame my face. I felt naked, it was strange to step out of my room so lightly dressed. And it took me three try's to do it. But I took a deep breath, and tried not to hyperventilate as I closed my room door behind me.

---------

I pushed open the kitchen door, for a moment everyone was enthralled with what they were doing or making plans for the day with their friends. Until Jaime looked up and in his complete shock split in two, which is really something you can't get used to. I flinched as Jubilee dropped a plate of pancakes and it smashed on the tile floor. The incessant chatter of so many teenagers stuffed in one room dimmed to silence.

If I were her I wouldn't have extended the hand of friendship. I wouldn't have complimented someone who, if given the chance, would have destroyed her perfection out of a juvenile jealousy. But she really is as freaky nice as everyone say's.

"You look gorgeous, Rogue." Jean said, despite my slobbering all over her boyfriend a week ago. My instincts urged me to say something nasty to her, but I was trying to get over how much I wanted to be her. "Thank you." I replied graciously. The ice was broken and the surprising compliments flowed in. I assume that means I looked like swamp water before.

Speaking of.

I looked around for Remy, but instead saw Bobby fidgeting and flushing as he stared at me. "What's wrong sugah? Do Ah look lahke a freak." He shook his head, "No, your beautiful."

I was oddly touched by this, he said it like I had always been. Like I hadn't needed to dress this way to be beautiful. I reached over impulsively and hugged him, the inside of my elbows touching his bare arm. The feel of human flesh was so strange after being denied it for so long. For some reason this made Kitty turn it into a group hug and that is when I started to freak out.

------------------

A/N: Short chapter I know, but I figured I might as well have it short and update, instead of leaving it for months. I hope this chapter makes sense and is enjoyed, even if Remy drool isn't in it. He will be in it next chapter though, so please...

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Metamorphosis

A/N: I got another tattoo, on my WRIST!! I suffer from a very big form of masochism apparently. Although it hurts less when you watch it being down to you. I am very grateful for all the reviews I have gotten on this story. I am so happy people enjoy and read it even though I barely update. It is so encouraging. I really don't know where it's going or what the point of it is but let's hope I soon figure it out.

Maybe I should write an outline?

I think I am going to write shorter chapters so I can update more often, instead of agonizing internally over the length of each chapter.

Please READ and REVIEW!!!

_(Psyche & Telepathy)_

_;Flashback;_

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, I however own a life size cardboard Gambit that is covered with many kisses. And groped in certain places.

Chapter 10: Metamorphosis

I darted under a multitude of clinging arms and desperately dived for the back door. I slipped out as quietly as possible, luckily everyone was too distracted from their strange bout of happiness to notice. God, all this attention was making her never want to dress nicely again.

On the back patio Wanda and St. John were cuddling on a lawn chaise, and he was intensely fixated on Wanda's still-flat stomach. His palm rubbed in gentle circles on her naked midriff. I stopped my escape and watched their moment of expectant-parental bliss. To be honest, at that moment, I hated them for their happiness. Why did I have to keep screwing up potential relationships?

Thorn wasn't _that_ bad, when he was actually Thorn.

But I didn't feel anything for him, aside from a blend of pity and lukewarm friendship. I heaved a huge sigh and slinked away to the front of the institute. Where, in all my bad luck, I ran into His Thornliness.

His pupils grew to the size of marbles when he caught sight of me. I had thought to avoid him when he came to the institute, but the truth is he was doing a good job of avoiding me.

Storm, Beast and the Professor had kept him busy with physical and mental tests', as he was such a liability he was on watch. He needed one senior X-man with him at all times, right now Scott was laying in the grass doing school work and looking up at Thorn periodically.

The corner of Thorn's mouth ticked as he suppressed a grin. I sat next to him on the entrance steps and shoved him to the side, "Don't say a word ya idiot." He fell on the face of the steps and started to laugh.

I hate him.

-------------

I was definitely playing coy with Thorn, whenever he spoke to me I would turn my head and purse my lips. "Your beautiful." I raised an eyebrow and sighed in boredom to his announcement. He huffed in anger and stood, I looked up at his mischievous expression, "Wha–" He lifted and tossed me over his shoulder, one hand firmly planted on my ass.

"Thorn! Get yoah grubby fingers' off'a my ass!" I kicked him in the stomach and all I got was a 'phoof' of surprise. He continued walking to the side of the house, "'Sup mate?" John called from his comfy position with Wanda on the chaise.

I began swinging my arms wildly as Thorn head from the pool, "TWEEDLE DEE, TWEEDLE DUM, HELP ME!" I screeched.

Thorns hands clung to my waist and thrust me in the pool, my arms flapped about as I tried to fly away.

It didn't work, but John thought it was so hilarious that he fell off his lovechair and began rolling around on the ground laughing gleefully. When I got out of the water, I spat the mouthful I had taken in at his head.

--------------

Deciding that my soaking wet outfit was causing too much attention I decided to change into something more subtle. So on came the dark jeans and long sleeved green-cotton V-necked shirt. My gloves were still off and the ballet slippers got to stay on, as long as they didn't act up. My hair stayed down and started fluffing up into large curls.

I sat in the kitchen, eating a lunch of spaghetti with marinara sauce and garlic bread sticks, all covered with mozzarella cheese. Logan and Gambit hadn't returned from their mission yet, and everyone seemed to be doing something.

Even Thorn was busy screwing around with Bobby, they were playing a video game in the den. They had said something about the Playboy mansion, I didn't know what that had to do with video games.

Wanda and John were munching on things from their perch atop the counters. Anything that came near Wanda she snatched a bit and shoved it into her mouth. John took this chance to feed Wanda strawberries and spoonfuls of chocolate sauce. I could tell he enjoyed pampering her with everything.

Whenever he was given the chance, he would do anything to make Wanda more comfortable. It seemed like he was afraid that if she didn't love the Institute, then she would go back to the Brotherhood trash home. And he'd lived there for a bit, he knew what it was like.

I glanced down at Wanda's barely visible bump and shivered. They were going to create some strange creature, it would have anger issues and an obsession with fire. Or maybe it would be a balanced out child, for some reason its parents evened each other's insane personalities out. Perhaps that would happen for the baby.

I sent out a desperate thought to whoever makes babies what they become, 'Please let this kid come out normal.' I begged.

'_HEHEHEHEHE'_

'_HAHAHAHAHAHA'_

'_Good one Ace.' _(This was accompanied by knee slapping.)

Apparently my psyches thought a normal Maximoff-Allerdyce, child was funny. Actually, it kinda was.

Wanda pushed John's finger full of whipped cream away from her mouth and turned her face in the opposite direction. "Stop it," she said, her mouth full of chocolate kisses, "I'm full." "Ye can' possibly be full, we got bowls left. Oy want yah and the baby to be fat and round at the end'a twelve months." Wanda stared at him strangely.

"John, a baby is born in nine months."

I snorted out a mouthful of Dr. Pepper through my nose. And damn it burned!

---------------

Lei was looking over my shoulder as I skimmed the bookshelves of -The Mad hatters bookstore- I bounced around on the balls of my feet nervously, I really needed a new book to read. Something I never would have touched before, something new and exciting.

"Okay, so what are you looking for?" Lei asked for the tenth time. "Ah told'ja. Ah don't know. Something weird."

He nodded, "Feel free to be more vague, after all there are only 13 books in existence and the all fall under each different category. Something Weird is an outlined category, let me take you to it." He said blandly.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "Why don't you go back to yoah little cash registah and leave meh be." "Is that a question or a demand?" I kicked him hard in the shin and he limped with one shoulder lower and the other raised high, "Yesss Master."

I smirked, "Good little Igor." He popped up from behind the cash counter to his full height, one finger raised in indignation, "That's Egor to you." I sniffed unaffectedly. "Silence, you weirdo."

He laughed openly, not like the soft chuckles some people (Remy) do. "So, since you want to take home something weird, I can just wrap myself and you can read me." I shook my head and ducked down, trying to read the lower book titles.

Later I came up to the check out with a small stack of books and a long twisty candle. Lei took them in his hand and read off the titles as he rung them up. "Kissing in Manhattan, Winter Rose, Take the Cannoli, The Magic Toyshop, The Mermaids Singing, and April Witch." He finally looked up, his black eyes twinkled at me, "No Vampires?" He asked, jokingly.

I waved my hand in dismissal, "I'm over it." I stated, channeling Kitty. "'Sides, I figured out thinking about death and torture all the time gives you bad dreams."

I paid him the money from Xavier's universal credit card and tried to take the bag, but lei held onto the twine handle. He eyes held mine, the chocolate skin around his eyes scrunched up with his smile, "Maybe you would like to go out tomorrow, there's a show down at the -Doll House- at seven. Come with me."

The Doll House used to be a strip joint, but it closed down a few years ago and became a record store. It sold tapes, eight tracks, cd's and vinyl for those interested in diversity. The had shows on the old stage sometimes. I used to go to them occasionally. I grinned up at him, "Sure, Wanda's been dying to get out of the house, she can try out John's new leash. See ya tomorrow."

I left, pretending he hadn't just asked me out on a date and that I hadn't magically transformed it into a gathering of the freaks.

-------------

I twirled a thick auburn curl around my finger distractedly as I was thoroughly engrossed in reading "April Witch." This book was pure genius, it kept me so involved in it's world that I didn't realize what was going on in my world.

I reached over to the coffee table to get my water and couldn't find it with just my hand, which is ridicules because I had it in perfect position for no reaching around or straining. It was supposed to be just there. I was finally forced to put the book down and look for where the glass was.

I looked right from typed words to the burning gaze of Remy. He sat on the other side of the coffee table, his chin on top of it. He was just watching me with no expression on his face, the water glass had been pulled over to him, I could see the drag marks.

I raised my eyebrow and leaned across to get the water. I touched it's cool sweating surface when he grabbed my bare wrist, out of instinct I jerked back, but he wouldn't let me lave his grip. I froze. I had never touched him for so long, only that one minuscule kiss.

His callused thumb softly stroked the veins of my wrist, getting firmer with each sweep. His eyes didn't move from mine, but the pupil's grew larger, until only a thin ring of red could be seen. He turned the wrist over and we both watched his thumb's soothing journey. He found the thin white lines that were the scars of my attempt at escapism and traced them.

It was the past, just something more to forget.

He ignored the raised lines and slowly traveled further up my arm, until he reached the sensitive skin of my inner elbow. He looked back into my eyes while leaning over me and placing a soft kiss on my inner elbow.

It was feather light and warm, the scent of his last cigarette wafted up to my nose. At that moment I would have given him anything that first willing touch was forever etched inside my memory.

He nuzzled his lips into my inner arm, his nose poking into the rolled up sleeve of my sweater. The hair that was loose from his ponytail tickled my wrist. He froze and breathed warm spice on my skin.

"So, y' really can touch, hein?"

"When Ah want to, yeah."

He lifted his face and stared at me, his eyes taking in the lines of my face, lingering on my lips. "An' . . . y' want t' touch Scotty." He asked it like he was questioning my sanity. When I shook my head vehemently, he released my arm and stood.

He shook his hair out of his eyes and licked his lips with the tip of his tongue. My breath came out in a whoosh as he sat down on the couch with me, his hot thigh pressed firmly against mine. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes, he had trapped me in that sinful gaze, his hand came up and cupped my cheek.

I then realized he was missing his ever present three-fingered glove, I felt the whole of his hand on my skin and it was blissful. His face leaned in closer, his nose grazing mine, "An' who ỳwanna kiss?"

He blew hot spices on my tingling lips, I didn't even have to answer before his burning lips captured mine.

_Ohhhhhh,_

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!_

_For I ne'er felt true beauty till this night._

_-------------_

A/N: The last poem is of course by William Shakespeare, from Romeo and Juliet. So it isn't mine although I changed a word from saw to felt so yeah. This was short but too bad, I updated faster then usual. So the kissing and groping will go into fun detail in the next chapter. So please,

READ and REVIEW!!!!

It inspire's me to write more, let's go for a hundred reviews, I am almost there! YIPEE!!


	11. Liaisons

A/N: I am so proud!! I reached 100 reviews that makes me so happy, I am glad people enjoy this little bit that I am writing. I am suppressing so many other little stories (songfics, one shots, novelettes) so I can finish the crap I am currently writing. I would like to announce that this is the Second to last chapter of this "Masterpiece" (wait's for applause . . . ) I know, it came as a surprise to me too, but I realized I was just dragging it out because I didn't know what to do with it.

Please READ and REVIEW!!!

_(Psyche & Telepathy)_

_;Flashback;_

Disclaimer: I totally own Marvel enterprise's, that's why it came out in the 60's or so and I was born in the 80's. I came out with Marvel before my mother was even born, so I obviously thought about it while I was in my mother's womb, who was in her mother's womb. I thought, "Hey I should come up with a comic book that has peoples with superhuman abilities. Let's call the people "Mutants" and name them for either their leader Professor X or the X Gene which makes them "Mutants." So please have all the proceeds of the X-men world come to me.

Chapter 11: Liaisons

Remy's entire body burned against me, sweat soaked through both our shirts. That first kiss was gentle, but his mouth became insatiable. He pushed me onto the couch and laid his muscled body across me, his hands caressing and clutching at the ball's of my shoulders.

His lips won't leave mine and if they do, I'll kill him. I don't want to breathe, who needs breath? His swift fingers follow the line of my throat, tracing my collarbone and pressing the hollow in the center.

I hummed in the back of my throat and felt it vibrate through both of our mouths. My hands gripped his sweaty skin and his warm lips devoured mine.

I feel like I'll burst if I can't breathe.

He pulled his head back and stares at me, his pupils are huge and his nostrils are flaring with desire. I felt like I would melt into a puddle of Rogue. I nuzzled my cheek against his scratchy chin as his hand's slid down my waist.

My fingers dipped into the collar of his shirt to feel his hot, smooth skin, my tongue darted out to lick the shell of his salty ear. He grunted and gripped at my hips. "Y'know it's me don't'cha _Chere_, dat it's me and you."

I nodded and buried my face in his neck, smelling that warm exotic scent that should be bottled and sold for millions. "Uh-huh." I mouthed against his neck, feeling the tendons tighten under my swollen lips. "_Bon_," He said, then shifted and dived for my mouth again. I parted my lips and his groan reverberated through his chest, vibrating against my breasts. Fire engulfed my veins, burning through them, unstoppable.

He wiggled against me and I could feel him pulsing, hotly against my belly. My hands dug into his sides as I breathed heavily through my nose, full-blown moans escaping my throat. His kisses were deep and open mouthed, like he was giving the breath of life to me.

And he was, I had never felt such sensations before, that of melting into another person, of wanting to ensure their happiness. Yet wanting to put them in a locket around your neck.

All I knew at that moment was that Remy Lebeau was mine. The other women he had been with didn't matter, from now on I was the only woman he would want.

His hand squeezed the roundness of my bottom as if he enjoyed its full weight. I slipped my hand up his shirt and explored the hard rolling muscles of his stomach, I wanted him beneath me, I wanted to run my lips over that glorious abdomen and smell the scent that lingered beneath his shirt. I wanted to run my tongue against his chest and make him wild for me.

He moved from my lips and attached himself to my neck, as he rolled my shirt up. He darted down and sucked the sensitive flesh of my lower stomach into his boiling wet mouth. I almost screamed out loud.

"Oy!" I felt the hard smacking of Johns palm on Remy's back as if it were me he were hitting. "OY!!" We both froze and took deep breath's. "Wha' de hell y' want, _Viande morte_?(1)" I looked out from under Remy, glaring at the man who just ruined the most wonderful moment of my pathetic life.

He scratched the top of his red head and asked," How long is it a'fore a baby comes out?" Remy stared at John for a moment, then flicked a card out and dived across the couch at John, who knew what was coming and started to run. "_Je vais vous tuer_!(2)"

I pushed myself up onto my elbows and let a frustrated groan reverberate through the room. If I could work my legs (or feel them really) I would chase down John and help Remy torture him. I couldn't kill him since Wanda stupidly fell in love with him and got knocked up. Unfortunately, I could only watch Remy's firm buttocks as he ran after John down the hall.

All in all, not too bad of a situation. Even if I desperately needed to jump into a freezing bath right now. I could still feel the warmth of Remy being on top of me, as if he had saturated me in heat.

I fell back onto the couch with a long sigh, images of Remy's flexing butt frolicking in my head. Wanda's head appeared over the back of the couch, an inquisitive expression on her face. It had been a shock to see her face devoid of make-up, but I was getting used to it.

_Hubba hubba_, groaned Evan at Wanda's beauty.

I pursed my lips as she asked, "Have you seen John?"

------------

For some reason Wanda was confused as I screamed unintelligible words at her. I was trying to communicate the fact that her boyfriend was an idiot who was ruining my life, but I am sure she already knew that. Since I was unable, Wanda was the one to stomp out of the room.

When I could finally get up, I headed for my sanctuary.

I put Poe's "Hello" in the small radio that I had in the bathroom, lit some large candle's and ran steaming water into the large tub. I poured lavender and fig salt's into the clear water and let the scented steam roll up to my face. As the water ran, I examined my face in the mirror and ran my hand along my jaw line, before I got into the tub I slathered on a large amount of "Queen Helene's mint julep" face mask.

I undressed and slid into the warm water, moaning out loud at the prickling heat. I leaned my head on the circular rim and stayed still, allowing the mask to harden before I ducked under the water and scrubbed it off.

Under the water I could feel the strands of my hair lift off my sweaty scalp, I had always had an intense connection with water. It caressed my skin in a way nothing ever had, it engulfed me in warmth and comforted me.

This was heavenly, if anyone disturbed me right now I would drown them.

Because Karma's a Bitch the bathroom door swung open and I screamed in frustration. Wanda jumped back in surprise, then approached me warily. "Did you know that your boyfriend chased mine up a tree and is now throwing things at him?" I blew my lips out and remembered the peace I felt a few moments ago.

Wanda crouched by the tub and ran her fingers through the water, the red glint of a ring winked at me from her left ring finger. Losing my mad, I grabbed her wrist, "What th' fuck is that?" I squealed, already knowing the answer. She bit her bottom lip, attempting to stop a grin from spreading across her face.

"John asked me to marry him." My eyes were wide as I stared at the small circular Ruby, it sat atop a thin band of gold. For once Wanda wore no other rings. "That's great! When did he ask?" She shrugged and took her hand away, "Before I moved in, but I thought he was joking." "And ya didn't tell meh, for shame."

"I was surprised," She argued, "I wasn't sure he meant it. And I don't want him to marry me just because of the baby." "What changed yoah mind?" She lowered her eyes to her hands and gave a small secret smile.

"He showed me the certificate of authenticity, the date he bought the ring was before I even knew I was pregnant."

-----------

I sat in my bed at two in the morning, bouncing up and down in frustration. I hummed the theme song to "Green Acres" softly, clutching at my bed sheets, I wasn't going to burst into Remy's room and demand he ravish me. I WASN'T! He had just kissed me today, albeit, it was an amazing mind-blowing soul-tingling kiss which made me reexamine my life of self-enforced loneliness.

And he had that hot ass. It was hard and round and made me obsess about his lower body, which filled out his too-tight pants amazingly.

Good god, I was going to die from this heat in my belly, in between my legs. Stupid gorgeous Cajun boy was going to kill me with sexual frustration. "Green Acres is the place to be. Farm living is the life for me." God I wish I was Eva Gabor, she was so darn cool.

----------

I darted along the hallway to Remy's room, we never hung out in there but I knew where it was. I pushed open the door and allowed my eyes to adjust to the darkness, for once in his hot Cajunny life Remy was asleep before four a.m. Then a large object flew at my face, I opened my arms in expectation and embraced . . . a soft, cushy pillow?

"What the hell?"

"Go away, _Petite_, Remy sleepin'." I hid the wonderfully smelling pillow behind my back, intending to cuddle with it later if Remy wouldn't hold me.

"Are ya kiddin' me! Ah came here to have wondahfully wild sex with you and yoah sleepin'!" I jumped up on his bed and poked him in the side, he swatted me with his hand, "_Chere_!" He whined, "I got trainin' at_ Quarte_ in de mornin' with Wolfie fo' tryin' t' kill John. I need sleep." I poked the side of his head, "Since when d'ya care about trainin' well with Logan?"

He huffed and buried his face in his other pillow, muffling his voice, "Since he noticed I had de hots fo' y' and has been tryin' to kill me without anyone knowin'." I nodded sagely, "Tough break."

I bit my lip and smiled in the dark, "So, ya got the hot's foh me?" He grabbed me around the waist, pulling me down beside him, he nuzzled his nose against my ear, snuffling loudly. "Sleep, _Mon Coeur_."

"Remy," I whined, "don't ya wanna fool around?" He hugged me tightly and murmured, "A'course I do Chere, now sleep." I huffed in annoyance, here I was, throwing myself at the largest woman monger in America and he wanted to sleep. "Don't ya want meh?" He silenced me by pressing his lips against mine.

I guess sleep wouldn't be too bad.

----------

When I woke up, Remy was long gone and I was curled in the remnants of his warmth. I burrowed my face into his pillow, sniffing up the smell of his shampoo, "Nummy." I whispered, he smelt so friggin' good. I never wanted to leave my position on that bed, he had one of those Swedish sleep beds that wrapped around you when you lay on it.

His cover was a thick quilt and since the air was starting to get cold at night I clutched it tighter to me. I heaved a large sigh, breathing in the last of his heady scent and forced myself into a sitting position. His alarm clock blinked a steady green '10:03' at me, I hadn't heard it go off at 4' that morning, it must be extremely silent. I pushed the alarm button so it would expose the set time.

It wasn't set at all.

Remy had once told me he didn't need an alarm clock to wake up, he would just envision the time for his body to wake up at before he slept and it would happen. I hadn't believed him, I had tried it and it didn't work. Hell, an alarm clock couldn't wake me up half the time.

I rolled onto my back, nudging my head into Remy's pillow. I had slept with him, in his bed, he'd held me all night long. I sighed and smiled, biting back a hysteric school girl giggle. Eventually I got up and washed my face off in his bathroom, when was Logan going to let Remy out of the Danger Room? 'What a stupid name.'

I stuck my head out the door, cautiously looking back and forth in the hallway, before sneaking out then closing the door behind me. When I got to my room I quickly washed and changed into a long-sleeved dark purple shirt and a silky black skirt. For a moment I considered putting my old make up on again, feeling so like my old self, but I didn't own purple lipstick anymore.

Instead I took out a tube of crimson lipstick and put it on, feeling strangely satisfied, almost as if I had spent a night having madcap sex with Remy. A knock came on my door and I floated over, in such an unnatural mood that I opened the door before asking who it was. Thorn stood there, in a 'Queen' shirt and army pants, his hair was pointing to high heaven and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days.

He licked his lips and said, "The Zorro series is playing at the discount theater today, you wanna go catch a few episodes?" I grinned, at the hospital once a month we got a movie night and they always showed us an episode of the original black and white Zorro show.

I nodded and tucked my hair behind my ear, smiling. The corner of his lips twitched upwards. He held out his arm, quirking his elbow to me, I slipped my arm into the crook of it. "Well Madame? Shall we?" I gave a small curtsey, "Thank ya kindly sir."

------

We only stuck around the theater for a couple of episodes. The entire time the show played Thorns arm lay across the back of my chair, his body held in the same rigid position, like he was afraid that if he moved I would demand he get his arm of my chair. I didn't really care that it was there, but if his hand happened to move downward and tried to cup anything I would rip it out of its socket.

When we left the darkness of the theater and emerged into the blinding light of the outside world both of us began walking in silence to The Rage, his hands were shoved in his pockets and he shuffled along. I loved watching Thorn walk, he would crouch down a bit when someone was shorter than him, his shoulder's would roll forward and he would arch his neck downward. It was like he was trying to make himself as thin and invisible as possible.

When we stepped into the elevator Thorn bobbed his head at me, "So how are those voices in your head doing?" I bit my lip, "Being surprisingly quiet. What about yours?" He grinned, "Your 'Professor' put them in boxes." He lifted his hands in quotation marks around Professor. I snorted, "That's how he solves all extra personality problems, 'Got an extra voice? Put it in a box.' He figures they will eventually disappear, like a kid putting something under their bed. It is so fucking ridiculous."

He stood in front of the cashier, "Anger issues-much?" I hit him in the arm, "That doesn't even make sense." He pouted at me and rubbed his arm, "God, what's your damage Heather?" I rolled my arms and ordered a large hot coffee, "You watch too many movies, 'Heather.'" He ordered a sprite and I looked at him like he was a freak. He shrugged, "It's too late in the day for coffee." My mouth opened wide, "Never too late for coffee."

After receiving our order we sat at a low table with pillows piled around it. I took a large gulp of my hot drink (burning my mouth in the process) and leaned back. "You ever think about your parents, Thorn?" I asked, he took a deep breath and wheezed because he just drank some carbonated water (as far as I was concerned, that's all soda was).

"I try not to think of them. I just get pissed. I know they did what they thought was best by putting me in Red Rock, but afterwards they never spoke to me. It was like their duty to me was over and I was still a kid."

"What about you?" He said before sipping his bubbly, "Huh?" He rolled his eyes, "Your 'Rental's." I licked my lips and gave a snort, "Which ones." He looked down into his cup and swirled it with the straw. "The one's that mattered most." He mumbled into her soda.

------------

Thorn and I took the bus home, both of us sat in perpetual silence. I often thought about Mystique, if she still lived or was taken by some anti-terrorist group and tortured for information. I also wondered if she was the women sitting next to me on the bus, waiting for the moment to take control of my life. It would be so easy for her to do when I had a moment of confusion.

"I'm leaving." I looked up at him, "What?" Thorn plucked at his middle finger, "Your Professor is sending me to some place called "Muir Island," he said that the people there would be able to take my condition better, that it was something they could handle." I thought of Moira's son, how similar he was to Thorn, and how he had disappeared.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Just don't run away from them, they can't help you unless you let them. And no power trips." He shook his head, "But why there, why can't he deal with me here?" I ran my fingers through my hair and got caught on a knot, "The Professor usually sends away people he can't help before they run away. That's been a problem, people's mutation's get out of control and they run away to . . . say the sewers and join a secret underground regime of freaks."

He blinked at me, "You'll visit me right?" I shrugged, I didn't really like island medical facilities.

---------

"Thought ya didn't want to talk to us?" John said, his hands crossed over his chest. I shook my head, I stood in the hall way staring at him, but something was ticking in the back of my head, something was screwed up.

"Ah nevah said that." Did I? When was the last time I talked to John? His eyebrow was raised, "Ya certainly act like it, always shoving us back, into boxes or rooms." I looked down, he had no lower body, it was just the paint of the wall. I closed my eyes and rubbed them vigorously, when I opened them he was gone. I was looking in a mirror, my own face staring back at me, I reached forward and turned it around, I couldn't catch my breath, my heart raced wildly.

Not again Not again

My ears perked as the sound of four softly stepping feet reached them, the absorption of Logan had intensified my hearing to that of a wild animal. Two people were walking towards me, I rushed around the corner and pressed myself to the wall, I didn't want anyone to see me as I broke down.

"Why she been gone?" I head Remy mumble.

"Why haven't you asked before." Logan bit out, "Or better yet ask her?"

I could almost see his nonchalant shrug, those thin shoulders lifting, then falling. "Everyone be steppin' round it, figured she wouldn't wanna talk bout it." Logan stopped, his body was heavier than Remy's, who stopped when he realized his 'Buddy' (when the hell did that happen?) wasn't walking with him.

"Ain't you an' her together or somethin'."

"Or somethin', _Je ne sais pas_.(3)"

"And you wanna know, but ain't asked'er."

"_Oui_."

Logan paused, obviously wondering if he should tell this Casanova about the mental deficiencies of a girl he was trying to woo.

"She couldn't control the remains of people she'd sucked up, the ones her power's took. They started controlling her, so she tried to off herself. We put her in a hospital for Mutants that need mental help. And now she's back and you're here, so what are ya going to do about it?"

Remy didn't say anything and it was so quiet but for the sound of my breath, I slid down the wall and clutched my arms around my knees resting my head between them. After about a half an hour I realized they were gone and that the wet tracks on my face weren't sweat but tears.

--------------

I had never really thought about what people would think when they heard of what I had attempted. Their opinion didn't seem to matter not Mystique's, or Kurt's, or Scott's, Wolvy's or Ororo's.

The Professor's mattered least of all because I was always slightly suspicious of him, was what we were doing really making a difference with humanity's treatment towards Mutant kind? I wasn't sure. Mystique's teachings were more instilled in me than I previously thought.

At first I hadn't believed their opinion's mattered but one night sitting on my flat hospital bed I realized I was ashamed of myself, in the same way I was ashamed of Thorn when he came here. We were tainted and both of us going out into society would contaminate every other normal Mutant.

But what Remy thought mattered, it was an automatic thought. Maybe it was because I wanted him and was afraid that no one want's a women who is unstable, who isn't always present in the head.

I think it is a fear the female race is born with, that thought that 'He won't except me for all the wondrous awesome mystic things I am made of and I must hide them or else I will be construed as crazy.' So females hide themselves, even from their own minds, they became like Kitty who is so confused about what she should be. Because that girl is a genius, her brain keeps everything in it, but she thinks men want a dumb women so she acts it. I wasn't smart, but for some reason I had hid that aspect of me, that craziness because I was afraid of the male rejection. But now he knew and what was there to hide?

-------------

I waited for him in his room, in the corner by the closet he had a chest board with wooden pieces all set out on a small table. I knew he and Piotr some times played, they would lock themselves in this room for hours and play this game. I barely understood it myself, only knew how to play it through the psyche's in my head. I cradled the Rook in my hands, all the little stones of the tower were caved into it crookedly. As if someone with little experience had made it. All of the pieces were like that, amateurish.

The door closed and the scent of cigarettes and spices wafted in. "My cousin, Etienne, made dat for m'. He was kept in while he was sick an' started carving, dat was de first t'ing he made." I closed my eyes as a pale face flashed before my eyes, hands covered in blood and a grave which said, "_Parti trop jeune_.(4)"

And that is when I started blabbing, everything that had ever happened to me. The police finding me when I was three, foster care life, being taken in by a sadistic family. Being trained by Mystique as some type of freaking weapon. All of it came out, even how I wasn't sure that I believed in the Professor's cause.

At the end of my outburst we both lay side-by-side on his bed, my breath left my body in huffs. He pulled me on top of him, his lips pressing to mine hard and I realized he wasn't going to tell me jack shit about his life. He sucked my bottom lip in between his lips and bit it, then released it. His lips caressed and rubbed against mine, his hands first clenching my arms than dragging down to my hips. Our lips battled, my hands went down his collar, clutching at the rolling muscles of his back as he rolled on top of me.

his hand was on the hem of my skirt and he began to tug it up, he pulled away and stared in my eyes, I wiggled in encouragement. He pulled my skirt up, exposing my bikini cut tan panties, his hands resting on my bare thighs. His palms were pulsing with warmth and rough with calluses, 'His power must be hard on his hands' went through my head. It was so strange to have someone else hands on my skin and for a moment I stilled, soaking in the feeling.

Remy pressed kisses on my cheeks, and nose, on my forehead and eyelids. He rubbed his bristly cheeks on my neck, I arched my head back to give him better access. He sat up and whipped his shirt off, every time I saw his naked chest my heart stopped. His muscles rippled underneath his skin, I placed my hand on his belly and the muscles there tightened underneath my fingers. I sighed as I traced a knife wound, he had many wounds on his body, I didn't ask why, I wanted to.

Heat radiated off of his body, soaking into my skin, he dipped his head back towards me, swooping in for my lips. He slipped his tongue in between and stroked it's velvety surface against my own, I sucked on it's little tip and he groaned deeply. His hand cradled the curve of my hip, squeezing luxuriously, like a kneading cat. My hands went between us as I whipped off my own shirt, I had taken my bra off early, it had been leaving marks in my skin.

Remy looked down staring at my pale breasts, the coral colored nipples, his hand reached up to caress the underside of my breast. My nipples puckered and tingles shot through them. His leg lay between mine and I kept clenching them to try and stop the tingling but the feel of his hard thigh pressed against me was driving me wild.

His mouth lowered, nuzzling the curve of my breast before moving up to the nipple. He parted his lips and sucked the tight bud in. I latched onto the lobe of his ear, biting it lightly or just holding it in my mouth with my teeth. I could feel him growing hard against my thigh, if I didn't want this so much it would be disconcerting. I rubbed against the front of his crotch, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He began grinding against me as well, sucking wildly. I groaned, pressing my face deeply into the dip between neck and shoulder.

Our bodies rubbed together tightly, my breathing was short and the moaning Remy was doing made my core even more wet. My body was shuddering uncontrollably when he pulled away I gave a little frustrated scream.

He reached for the straining buttons of his jeans and began ripping them off, following his idea I pulled off my skirt and panties. He stood to pull his pants off, stopping for a moment to stare at my nude form. "Mon Dieu." He whispered, his hand reaching out to stroke the curve of my stomach. I laid back on his bed and stretched out enticing him to touch me.

Remy pulled his pants all the way off and stood in front of me, I whimpered at the sight of him, long and thick. He reached into the bed side table pulling out a roll of condoms, he ripped one off and took out the small wet rubber ring. It was strange to watch him roll it on.

I tensed as he lay on top of me, but his lips soothed me, I was already so wet that he made quick work of pushing into me. The feeling was breath taking and not in a great way, it was like an extreme pressure in my abdomen and than a very painful pop when he was all the way in.

Remy was extreme lucky I didn't have nails because they would have been digging into his skin, he let out a toe curling groan into my ear, his mouth open and wet on my shoulder, "Tight, _si serré_. Burnin'." My hips gave a helpless buck at his words. I moaned in pain and tightened my legs, wrapping them around his hips and locking my feet together. The pressure eased a little and he began to move. Pumping into me hard, the ridges of the rubber condom rubbed my inside's, and the feeling was like itching a scratch that had been annoying me forever.

"Oh God, Remy." Burst from my mouth, all of a sudden it felt good. He moaned into my ear and his hand reached down, rubbing that little bud of pleasure as he pumped. Our sweat mixed together, the friction was driving me crazy, all I could think about was him, of the movements he was making and inside I burst.

---------

I hated him, I really did. Last night we had been together three times and this morning I was in tremendous pain. I lay in his bed wanting to whimper, but he was laying on his side next to me, his hand stroking underneath my breast. He licked his bottom lip, leaving a glistening trail, an amorous look in his burning eyes. I rolled away from him, groaning slightly at the throbbing pain between my legs, "No, Ah don't wanna." I said, closing my eyes and going back to sleep.

When I woke up I could hear the bathroom faucet running and Remy was stroking my arm, whispering, "Wake up, _Chere_."in my ear. The smell of Lavender wafted towards me from the bathroom as I reluctantly sat up. I hesitantly smiled at him, he lifted me up in his arms, holding me against his naked chest, "What are yah doin'?" I asked as he walked into the bathroom, he put me into the warm bathtub, a bottle of Lavender bath oil was on the edge of the huge tub.

"'Sat good Ro'?" I grinned at him, he turned off the faucet before getting in the tub behind me, after warming his hands in the tub he began rubbing my back, I leaned back against his chest when he transferred his attentions to my breasts. I whimpered a little when he kissed my shoulder. I turned around in his lap than wrapped my legs around him, I whispered in his ear and he reached over, picking up a condom.

Making love with Remy in the bath was euphoric, there was no pain and hardly any pressure. The tub wasn't full all the way but water still sloshed over the side.

----------------

_3 month's later_

When she found out Wanda was murderous, she wouldn't even let John touch her, she ranted and raved at anyone who even looked at her belly. I finally cornered her in her room, John cowered outside the locked door and I banged on it until she let me in. When she closed the door behind me I looked at her, she was now in her fifth month and rather large, she had just gotten back from a doctors appointment and was huffing around her room.

I leaped onto the bed and she glared at me, "So," I asked, "What's th' problem?" She took a deep breath and then burst out with, "Twins!! That bastard put Twin Boy's in me, the family curse has settled on me. How the hell am I supposed to deal with three Johns!?" I looked at her slack jawed, then burst out laughing. Her face turned red with rage,

-------------

The night Thorn left I waited with him for Banshee to drive up in his rental car, all Thorn had with him was a back pack and a copy of "The Stranger" That I had given him for the flight. We didn't say anything to each other and when Sean came through the gate with the car and parked the car in front of us I let him kiss me goodbye. I didn't think I would be writing him.

As I waved to the car driving away I got a choking tightness in my throat and kept trying to swallow it. It didn't go away until I let myself sob on my bed, Remy came into my room and curled up with me on the bed. His body wrapped around me, his arms holding me tight.

Than Wanda and John barreled in and piled up on the bed with Remy and I. John was bouncing on the bed and Wanda was trying to push him off, and the sobs became strange laughing hiccups.

-----------------------------------

A/N: So the next chapter is the last, I will try and resolve everything that I think will be resolved.

I know Rogue is kinda of mean to Thorn but he represent's a depressing and confusing time to her, just as she represent's it for him.

My grandmother just died so I don't know when I will begin working on the next chapter or any other stories, so don't hold your breath on the next update's.

But please I beg you READ AND REVIEW. And if you want to complain about the punctuation and the grammar than offer to beta for me, and if you do send me a private message please.

Translations:

(1) Dead Meat

(2) I'm going to kill you

(3) I don't know

(4) Gone too young


End file.
